Mascota
by jmdrg
Summary: Rainbow es una universitaria muy conocida, tiene su propia banda y es capitana de varios equipos, muchos la admiran y envidian, pero ella no se siente feliz con su situación actual, mas ahora que gracias a un pequeño error se encuentra atrapada en una extraña relación, una relación diferente a todo lo que ella a vivido antes
1. Hola

**Bueno espero disfruten esta nueva historia que desde hace mucho quería empezar**

 **Capitulo 1: Hola**

Equestria U es una de las universidades más prestigiosas que podrías encontrar, muchos son los estudiantes que tras terminar la secundaria se prueban para ingresar en ella y son pocos los que lo logran, cada año son cientos los rechazados y esto en gran parte se debe al manejo que recibe esta institución. En Equestria U no existe un rector, nadie tiene el poder absoluto, las decisiones son tomadas por un consejo de docentes, entre ellos se cuentan los directores de Canterlot Hig, de Cristal Hig y otras varias escuelas destacadas, es debido a que sus directores están en el consejo que el ingreso de estudiantes de estas secundarias a esta universidad es relativamente más fácil y por eso muchos aspiran a ingresar aquí aun cuando los duros exámenes de admisión que deben rendir, esto limita los cupos que pueden adquirir los estudiantes no vinculados a estas escuelas y es aquí en este campus donde comienza nuestra historia.

En la cafetería de la universidad podemos ver siete chicas cada una comiendo su propio almuerzo y con sus propios problemas, pero la chica que nos interesa es aquella de piel azul, la que tiene el cabello multicolor en patrón arcoíris, lleva una camisa azul sobre una playera blanca con el símbolo de un relámpago arcoíris que atraviesa una nube y en sus piernas lleva una falda color rosado y blanco y unas botas color azul en sus pies, ella es Rainbow Dash, nuestra protagonista y creo que dejare que ella siga desde aquí.

"Mi nombre es Rainbow Dash"- Comenzó a decir la chica del pelo arcoíris en su mente mientras le daba otra mordida a su sándwich de jamón- "Soy estudiante de tercer semestre de estudios generales aquí en Equestria U, soy algo así como una leyenda en este lugar, algunos me llaman la súper estrella"- continuo pensando divertida la chica de piel azul-" No quiero ser presumida pero creo que tienen algo de razón, digo que otra chica seria capitana de tres equipos y la jugadora estrella en los tres, también tengo mi propia banda "Rainplosion Sónica" donde soy vocalista y guitarrista, también me va bien en mis estudios, en general puedes encontrarme siempre en el centro de la acción, donde la gente está mirando asombrada seguramente ahí esta Rainbow Dash"-

En ese momento Rainbow dirigió su mirada a las seis chicas que comían junto a ella, centrándose en la chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, llevaba una camisa pálida a cuadros y un sombrero de vaquero en su cabeza, comía una manzana acaramelada, a su lado se hallaba una chica con cabello rosado y esponjado con una camisa azul y una sonrisa gigante comía un enorme pedazo de pastel de chocolate- "Bueno creo que debería presentarles también a mis amigas, ellas son Applejack y Pinkie Pie"- continuo narrando Rainbow- "Applejack viene de una familia de agricultores, creció en la granja de su familia a las afueras de la ciudad, decidió estudiar aquí para ser una mejor administradora y así dar un mejor futuro a la granja, nos conocemos desde la primaria, es una gran atleta y por mucho tiempo fue mi rival en deportes aunque últimamente esta distanciada de las competencias, es muy honesta y siempre tiene un buen consejo para dar, es una gran amiga"- Tras terminar esto la mirada de Rainbow paso a Pinkie- "Pinkie también viene de una familia de granja, de mucho más lejos que Applejack, al parecer sus padres no querían que ella estudiara fuera de casa, pero la hiperactividad de Pinkie y su incansable actitud termino por convencerlos, ella en las vacaciones vive en Sugar Cube Corner, una repostería famosa por sus buenas malteadas, Pinkie hace el trabajo de camarera y chef y es muy buena en ambos, los dueños del local los Cake están encantados con ella, dicen que su clientela ha crecido diez veces más desde que trabaja con ellos y ella los adora a ellos y a sus dos pequeños hijos a quienes cuida; Pinkie es una chica algo rara, siempre tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, sabe los cumpleaños de medio mundo, puede guardar un millar de cosas en su bolso y siempre está planificando una fiesta por lo que sea, pero con ella es imposible aburrirse, siempre pone algo de emoción al día, es genial"- Continuo Rainbow antes de tomar un poco de soda- "Cuando estamos en periodo de clases Applejack y Pinkie son compañeras de cuarto en los edificios del campus creo que son primas segundas o terceras, algo así, el punto es que son muy cercanas y como tal no aceptarían una compañera diferente a la otra"

-Rainbow, cariño estas bien- Cuestiono una chica de piel blanca y cabello purpura- Tienes la mirada perdida en el infinito-

-Si estoy bien- Dijo Rainbow despreocupada- Solo pensaba en el juego de mañana-

"Ella es Rarity, al igual que a Pinkie y Applejack la conozco desde la primaria"- Continuo Rainbow centrando su mirada en Rarity- "Ella siempre ha sido algo difícil de entender para mí, es una fanática empedernida de la moda y la decoración, también es muy dramática y a veces algo mandona, pero es una gran amiga siempre está dispuesta a dar la cara por sus amigas, se preocupa mucho por todas nosotras y siempre confecciona atuendos para todas nos guste o no, aunque tengo que admitir que todos mis vestidos más o menos buenos son hechos por ella y me han servido para recibir más de un halago y una que otra mirada enamorada y recientemente algunos tragos gratis, si creo que no imagino como sería mi guardarropa sin Rarity para agregarle algo de variedad de vez en cuando, es sin duda una de mis grandes amigas"- Tras esto los ojos rojos de Rainbow se centraron en una chica de piel amarillo pálido, su cabello rosado lacio caía hasta su cintura llevaba una falda amarilla y una camiseta blanca, la chica comía despacio una ensalada- "La compañera de cuarto de Rarity aquí en el campus es Fluttershy, ella y yo nos conocemos desde antes de la primaria, realmente fuimos al mismo jardín de niños, es una chica tímida y muy callada con un carácter muy blando, lo que siempre la hiso blanco de bravucones y buscapleitos, yo dedicaba mucho de mi tiempo a quitárselos de encima y ella a cambio se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, es una chica amable y gentil, además adora a los animales como nadie, incluso es vegetariana, no sé cómo puede evitar comer carne"- Continuo pensando Rainbow mientras daba una mordida a su emparedado- "Pero bueno cada quien con sus gustos, en el campus está prohibido tener mascotas y aun así el cuarto de Fluttershy parece un zoológico, lleno de conejos ardillas, hurones, aves y muchas otras cosas, todos perfectamente entrenados para esconderse a la menor señal de una revisión de cuartos"- En ese momento Rainbow observo como Rarity le ofrecía un pañuelo a Fluttershy pues su boca se había ensuciado con un poco de tomate de la ensalada- "Nunca creí que esas dos pudieran vivir juntas, es decir Rarity odia el desorden y que interrumpan su trabajo, siempre creí que los animales de Fluttershy la volverían loca, pero han logrado volverse las compañeras perfectas, Rarity puede practicar su costura diseñando ropa para los animales de Fluttershy y ellos pueden esconderse en los bolsillos de las chaquetas y en los abrigos que Rarity confecciona, además gracias a que Rarity vive con Fluttershy puede tener su propia mascota una gata de pésimo genio llamada Opal"- Tras pensar en esto Rainbow rio por lo bajo divertida- "Una vez la gata de Rarity por poco se come al conejo de Fluttershy, nunca había visto a Fluttershy tan molesta, creí que los ojos se le iban a salir de la cara, mientras perseguía y le gritaba a la gata, siempre es divertido perder el tiempo en la habitación de esas dos"-

-Que sucede Rainbow- Cuestiono una chica de piel morada, con el cabello purpura oscuro y un único mechón de color lila junto a otro morado pálido- Acaso viste algo gracioso-

-Quizás solo le pareció gracioso como tus ojos se iluminan cada vez que cuentas que volviste a chocar con Flash Sentry- Agrego en tono burlón una chica de tez amarillo brillante con cabello rojo y mechones amarillos que formaban un patrón de llamas, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro y una camisa celeste debajo de esta

-Oye, no digas eso- Dijo apenada la chica de piel purpura- Solo estaba comentando algo que paso, no tiene ninguna importancia-

-Si tú lo dices- Dijo divertida la chica del cabello de fuego- ¡Mira Twilight, Flash acaba de entrar!- Grito con asombro la pelirroja señalando al entrada

-En serio- Dijo asombrada Twilight dirigiendo su mirada expectante a la puerta solo para darse cuenta que no había nadie

En ese momento la pelirroja estallo en una carcajada divertida- Entonces no significa nada- Cuestiono con una sonrisa de superioridad la chica de piel amarilla, mientras todas las demás en la mesa sonreían divertidas

-¡Sunset, que broma tan de mal gusto!- Le recrimino Twilight mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos- Y todo el mundo me vio voltear como una tonta, que pena-

-Vale, lo siento Twilight, pero no me resistí- Se excusó Sunset dando unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Twilight- Pero tranquila estoy segura de que nadie se fijó-

"Ellas son mis dos más nuevas amigas, Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkel"- Pensó Rainbow mirando a las 2 chicas- "Son mejores amigas y compañeras de cuarto, aunque no siempre fueron así, cuando empezamos la secundaria Sunset era la reina de los buscapleitos, le robaba a los chicos su dinero, golpeaba a quien quisiera, asaltaba las máquinas de comida, hacia grafiti y pues bueno muchas otras cosas de ese estilo"- Comenzó a explicar Rainbow- "Realmente a mi Sunset me daba igual y nadie quería problemas con ella por eso la dejábamos ser, pero todo cambio en el último año de secundaria, Twilight se transfirió de Cristal Hig a Canterlot Hig, nuestra secundaria, al parecer sus padres estaban preocupados por la dificultad que tenía la chica para hacer amigos y decidieron enviarla a un ambiente menos tenso para que mejorara sus relaciones"- Tras pensar esto Rainbow sonrió- "Grave error, Twilight no podía ni decirle cinco palabras a alguien sin ponerse nerviosa y debido a eso no tenía amigos y fue presa fácil para una bravucona como Sunset que desde que la vio dedico cada segundo libre de su tiempo a atormentar a la pobre chica, la encerraba en su casillero, robaba su ropa durante gimnasia, le tiraba su almuerzo a la cara, quemaba sus cuadernos e incluso le quito las ruedas de su bici para que la chica tuviera que volver a pie a su casa"-

Los pensamientos de Rainbow se vieron interrumpidos por Sunset y Twilight que estaban haciendo escándalo en la mesa

-Vamos Twi ya perdóname- Decía Sunset que teína los brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Twilight la cual aún tenía la cara entre las manos por la vergüenza- Juro que fue sin mala intención-

-Déjame tranquila Sunset- Dijo Twilight sin retirar sus manos del rostro

Al ver que Twilight no respondía Sunset pensó por un momento y luego sonrió- Ya se- Dijo emocionada Sunset- Si me perdonas, lavare toda la ropa sucia por una semana, que te parece-

Twilight aun con la cara en las manos aprecio considerarlo- Y prometes no fumar en el cuarto por las próximas dos semanas-

-Oye eso es mucho tiempo, pequeña abusiva- Se quejó Sunset quien lo pensó por un momento- Una semana y es un trato-

-Semana y media o no hay trato- Apunto la de piel morada

Sunset soltó un suspiro- Muy bien, semana y media-

-Perfecto- Dijo Twilight que con toda tranquilidad saco su rostro de sus manos demostrando estar en perfecta calma

-Oye pero si no tienes nada, pensé que estabas llorando o por lo menos muerta de vergüenza- Dijo molesta Sunset

-Lo sé- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa confiada- Ojala así aprendas que hay temas con los que no se hacen bromas-

-Tú pequeña tramposa- Dijo Sunset divertida volviendo a lanzarse sobre Twilight y comenzando a usar su palma para frotar su cabeza y así desarreglar su cabello- Esta es mi venganza-

-Sunset, basta arruinas mi peinado- Contesto Twilight también divertida

Rainbow sonrió con la escena- "La primera de nosotras en acercarse a Twilight fue como es obvio Pinkie Pie, estaba obsesionada con la idea de hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida y cuando las demás accedimos a participar nos dimos cuenta de que no era una chica tan mala, si era una Nerd y todo un cerebrito pero también era cálida y muy amable, solo necesitaba amigas y un poco de apoyo para demostrar todo lo que podía llegar a ser y sin darnos cuenta Twilight se volvió una más del grupo; Claro esto no le agrado a Sunset quien como todo buscapleitos prefería que su presa estuviera sola, aun así en un arranque de ira Sunset ataco a Twilight cuando solo estaba con Fluttershy"- Al pensar en esto Rainbow sonrió- "Pobre tonta, Fluttershy puede ser una gelatina de nervios cuando se trata de defenderse a sí misma, pero cuando defiende a un amigo tiene el coraje de un oso y también la actitud, nunca me han dado los detalles de que paso, pero sé que Sunset termino encerrada en el casillero y no Twilight; Todas creíamos que ese era el final del asunto con Sunset, pero no fue así al día siguiente Sunset volvió a acercarse a Twilight y para sorpresa de todas nosotras pidió disculpas y luego rompió a llorar en ese momento supimos la verdad, Sunset era una chica con una familia difícil, sus padres la presionaban mucho y eran muy estrictos, ella solo se comportaba de esa manera para que sus padres dejaran de tener expectativas con ella y así liberarse de toda esa presión y realmente lo único que quería era un amigo con quien pudiera compartir todo lo que sufría y aunque le apenaba decirlo Twilight era lo más cercano que tenía a eso, después de todo habían pasado casi un mes juntas aunque fuera como víctima y victimaria"-

Rainbow volvió nuevamente su mirada a las 2 amigas que ahora reían mientras comían un extraño puré verde y discutían alguna tontería- "No sé qué habría hecho yo de estar en el lugar de Twilight, quiero decir Sunset volvió su vida un infierno por casi un mes, pero bueno en cuanto Sunset pidió disculpas Twilight la perdono casi de inmediato y le ofreció volverse verdaderas amigas y como es obvio Sunset acepto"

Rainbow recorrió con su mirada a cada una de sus amigas y luego devolvió los ojos a su bandeja, había terminado su sándwich pero le quedaba soda, la cual comenzó a beber- "Tengo que decir que el último año de secundaria fue de lo más divertido, descubrimos que Sunset también era una cerebrito casi al nivel de Twilight, fuimos juntas a muchas fiestas e incluso formamos mi primera banda, las Rainbooms"- Tras pensar en esto la mirada de Rainbow se ensombreció levemente- "Pero como todo lo bueno la secundaria termino, aun así todas decidimos dar los exámenes para entrar a Equestria U y para asombro de mis padres incluso yo pase, Equestria U es una gran universidad, en especial si aún no te has decidido por una carrera ya que puedes entrar a estudios generales e ir probando cosas hasta encontrar algo que realmente quieras hacer"- Rainbow por fin dio el ultimo sorbo a su soda- "Para mi sorpresa solo Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy y yo iniciamos estudios generales, Sunset y Twilight por su alto puntaje en el examen de ingreso se les ofreció una beca en ingeniería de desarrollo, una carrera de cerebritos donde inventan lo que parece ser cosas del futuro, ambas están muy contentas en eso y Rarity por otro lado comenzó sus estudios en diseño de modas desde el principio"-

-"Con las chicas tomando clases distintas a nosotras tuvimos que separar a las Rainbooms y tuve que buscar otra banda, aun así pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas y casi no se sentía diferente a la secundaria"- La mirada de Rainbow cada vez parecía más perdida-"Para el segundo semestre Fluttershy decidió comenzar a estudiar veterinaria, lo cual en mi opinión era algo obvio, lo que si me sorprendió fue que Pinkie decidiera seguir administración de empresas, ella dice que quiere crear la compañía de fiestas más grande y exitosa del mundo y si soy sincera, la creo capaz de hacerlo; aun con la sorpresa de que Pinkie hubiera decidido una carrera antes que yo no estaba muy preocupada, sabía que sería duro no ver tan seguido a las chicas pero confiaba que las clases con Applejack seguirían siendo divertidas, pero entonces Applejack de un momento a otro decidió estudiar botánica y biología, diciendo que encontraría una forma de volver a los manzanos de su granja, los mejores manzanos del mundo y claro yo como no sabía que hacer me quede sola en estudios generales"

En ese momento Rainbow repaso con su mente a cada una de sus amigas y se dio cuenta que cada una ya tenía metas y un futuro decidido y que se supone que tenía ella para ese punto, no tenía nada, Equestria U permitía seguir 3 semestres de estudios generales, después de eso debía elegir o comenzaba una carrera o se largaba del campus, ese sería su último semestre su última oportunidad de encontrar a donde pertenecía o debería dejarlo todo.

Rainbow no tenía idea que podría hacer, para ese momento esperaba ya haber sido descubierta por algún caza talentos, ya fuera por su gran capacidad deportiva o por su buen manejo de la guitarra, quizás los equipos de la universidad no eran campeones pero ella destacaba en cada partido, siempre era la que corría mas rápido y siempre hacia más goles, aun así jamás recibía ninguna petición o patrocinio, salvo la beca por deportes de la propia universidad, lo mismo iba para su banda "Rainplosion Sónica" ya habían logrado ganar algo de fama en la ciudad, pero no pasaban de ser llamadas a bares a tocar por un sueldo mínimo y algunos tragos gratis, eso estaba lejos de su sueño de ser una gran estrella, muy lejos de como Rainbow siempre se había imaginado para ese momento ahora que cumplía por fin los 21.

Rainbow Dash había sido siempre talentosa para el deporte fuera Hockey, Basquetbol, Futbol o Tenis lo dominaba todo y siempre pensó que su destino seria ser una gran atleta, pero aun con todo eso tenía demasiada energía, sus padres no sabían que hacer para contener a la pequeña Rainbow, entonces un profesor sugirió la música y la idea les encanto a todos, la pequeña Rainbow con apenas 11 años comenzó a tomar clases de guitarra y con 13 consiguió su primera guitarra eléctrica, cada vez que no estaba en la escuela o en los entrenamientos, estaba tocando, viendo revistas de música o viendo videos de cómo debía tocarse una canción, la música la apasionaba, tanto como el deporte y eso le encantaba.

"Si te esfuerzas con el corazón Dashie, ni las estrellas serán tu limite, sé que llegaras más alto que nadie mi pequeño arcoíris"- Eso era lo que solía decirle su padre cuando era niña y Rainbow siempre lo creyó, pero ahora que se supone que debía hacer, se sentía atrapada, sofocada y aun con sus amigas a su lado, se sentía sola.

"Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera sé porque quería venir a la universidad"- Continuo pensando Rainbow- "Digo, decidí venir porque todas mis amigas venían, pero yo no soy muy buena con los estudios, ni siquiera me gusta estudiar y tampoco sé que quiero hacer, solo quería seguirme divirtiendo y ahora, esto ya no es divertido, solo nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo y a la salida, ya no sé porque sigo aquí, no sé a dónde voy, empiezo a creer que nunca lo supe, que solo perseguí las fantasías que todos los niños persiguen, ser famoso, ser una estrella de rock, ¿Quizás las perseguí por demasiado tiempo?"-

"La súper estrella", ese era el apodo de Rainbow en la universidad, parecía tener talento para todo y todos creían que terminaría triunfando a lo grande, como se supone que puedes rendirte cuando todos esperan que seas la mejor, cuando tienes talentos con los que los otros solo sueñan, cuando tantos otros te envidian por solo ser tú, como puedes renunciar cuando eres una estrella.

"Muchos se pasan la vida buscando cuál es su talento para poder dedicarse a él y yo que sé cuáles son los míos, estoy estancada, que se supone que debo hacer ahora"- Los pensamientos de Rainbow se interrumpieron por un chasquido de dedos frente a su cara

-Hola, tierra llamando a Rainbow, hay alguien en casa- Decía Applejack que nuevamente tronaba los dedos frente a la cara de Rainbow

-¡Ah!- Dijo con sorpresa Rainbow volviendo a la realidad- Si, sí que sucede-

-Tu teléfono, lleva un rato vibrando- Dijo con voz suave Fluttershy

Los ojos de Rainbow descendieron al teléfono azul sobre la mesa, la pantalla brillaba con intensidad, la chica lo tomo entre sus manos, lo desbloqueo y leyó el mensaje, luego soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la mesa tomando su ya terminada bandeja y les dedico una mirada de disculpa a sus amigas

-Chicas, lo siento, tengo que irme- Se excusó Rainbow

-Tranquila, de todas maneras el almuerzo casi termina- Dijo Applejack

-Podríamos saber a dónde vas- Cuestiono Rarity con interés en sus ojos y una sonrisa de emoción

-Yo bueno, ustedes saben, yo- Comenzó Rainbow nerviosa- Debo reunirme con los chicos de atletismo, quieren analizar el plan de carrera del campeonato- Tras decir esto Rainbow observo a sus amigas y vio que ninguna le había creído todas miraban a la chica del pelo arcoíris esperando que agregara algo mas- Bueno, me tengo que ir- Dijo Rainbow para luego salir corriendo de la cafetería

-Cuánto tiempo más creen que mienta sobre a donde va- Dijo Sunset con una sonrisa relajada

-Quien sabe, desde que comenzó el semestre, está siempre igual, el teléfono suena y ella desaparece- Dijo Applejack

-Creen que algún día nos presente a su novio- Dijo Rarity emocionada- Muero por ver quién fue el valiente galán que se embarcó en una aventura de amor con la dura Rainbow Dash-

Applejack rio divertida- A quien sea tiene mi respeto, Dash siempre ha sido una chica difícil, seguro el sujeto no la pasa muy bien-

-Quizás no nos está mintiendo- Dijo Fluttershy sin levantar la mirada de su ensalada

-Puede que de verdad tenga muchas reuniones con su equipo, después de todo es la capitana- Agrego Twilight

-El campeonato de atletismo es 2 meses, no creo que tengan reuniones urgentes tan pronto- Dijo Sunset con tranquilidad- Además viste su actitud es obvio que nos miente-

-Por si fuera poco escuche un rumor- Decía Rarity en un susurro- Dicen que Rainbow se ve seguido con un chico a la salida del campus-

-Pues no puedes solo creer rumores- Dijo Fluttershy un poco molesta- Es decir también hay uno que dice que Twilight y Sunset son pareja-

-En serio- Dijo Twilight con sorpresa y leve temor- La gente cree que soy lesbiana-

Sunset se limitó a reír- Que mal Twi nos descubrieron, pero bueno nunca es mal momento para revelarle a todos nuestro sórdido romance- Dijo divertida Sunset

-Sunset, no digas tonterías, por cosas así es que crecen ese tipo de rumores- Le regaño molesta Twilight a su amiga

Applejack rio también- Quien sabe algunos rumores son ciertos- Decía Applejack- Una vez escuche un rumor que decía que en el cuarto de Fluttershy y Rarity se pueden oír sonidos de animal todo el tiempo, muchos creen que tienes una veterinaria dentro- dijo en tono burlón la granjera

-La gente debería meterse en sus propios asuntos- Dijo con timidez Fluttershy zambulléndose en su silla

-Quien sabe- Dijo Pinkie que había armado una torre con los restos de merengue de su pastel y le daba los toques finales usando el tenedor- Quizás no tenga novio, quizás Dashie solo encontró algo divertido que hacer-

-Puede ser- Dijo Applejack con una sonrisa- Siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido y suele irle bien así-

 **-Pasillos de Equestria U-**

Rainbow sacaba de una máquina expendedora una lata de aluminio fría de color marrón, tenía una etiqueta amarilla y en letras rojas se leía; "Caos- café en leche de chocolate", de la máquina de comida que se encontraba al lado, saco un paquete de patatas fritas sabor cebolla y limón picante, con ambos objetos la chica del pelo arcoíris se levantó y se puso en marcha con dirección a los jardines del campus.

-No puedo creer que fabriquen estas cosas- Decía Rainbow para sí misma mientras caminaba- Quiero decir quién demonios come esto- Tras decir esto Rainbow miro hacia abajo- Claro aparte de él- Decía apenada la chica mientras repasaba el mensaje en su mente

-"Oye, estoy en el gran árbol del jardín, podrías traerme un refrigerio, me hace falta algo de compañía"-

Mientras Rainbow recordaba el mensaje, su collar se salió de por debajo de su camiseta blanca, era un collar simple, una cadena de oro delgada de la cual colgaba un dije con una D mayúscula también de color dorado.

"D, de Dash"- Eso era lo que Rainbow siempre contestaba cuando le preguntaban por el collar, pero ella sabía que era una mentira, ella sabía de quien era esa D y ese era el propósito del collar, ese era su único propósito, recordarle quien era el verdadero dueño del collar, de manera disimulada Rainbow acaricio el dije con su dedo y sonrió.

Dash tras un momento llego al gran árbol, los jardines estaban completamente solos, como siempre, el solo dejaba que se vieran en lugares que sabía estaban solos o con muy poca gente, así ellos no llamaban la atención, finalmente Rainbow quedo debajo del gran árbol, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a alguien.

-Oye- Dijo Rainbow mirando por todos lados- Traje tu refrigerio, donde estas-

En ese momento una figura descendió de una de las ramas del árbol era más alto que Rainbow, su piel era gris, llevaba una camisa amarilla de mangas largas y un chaleco color marrón, su cabello negro estaba en punta y tenía unos pocos mechones blancos intercalados entre la gran maza oscura, sus ojos eran de esclera amarilla y sus pupilas de un rojo brillante, destacando gracias a sus finas cejas blancas, en su sonrisa destacaba el colmillo superior derecho que sobresalía

-Discord- Dijo Rainbow sorprendida y levemente asustada con la aparición del chico- Me asustaste- Continuo Rainbow recuperando la confianza

-Eso es para mí- Cuestiono Discord mirando la lata y las patatas

-Y para quien más va a ser- Dijo Rainbow volteando la cara- Dijiste que querías un refrigerio, además no conozco a nadie más con tan mal gusto como para comer estas cosas-

-Pero pudiste traerme cualquier cosa y aun así decidiste traer mis golosinas favoritas- Dijo Discord con una sonrisa- Que buena eres conmigo Rainbow-

-Como sea- Dijo Rainbow aun sin mirar a Discord- Solo comételo y déjame en paz-

Para sorpresa de Rainbow en ese momento Discord usando un dedo jalo de la cadena de su cuello y la atrajo hacia él, acortando la distancia entre ambos y quedando los rostros de ambos a centímetros, los ojos de Discord se clavaron en los de Rainbow que mostraban una combinación de miedo, sorpresa y expectativa

-Al menos mírame cuando me hables- Dijo Discord con voz autoritaria pero en tono suave, casi como si dijera un secreto

-Yo, yo- Trataba de articular Rainbow que trataba de superar la sorpresa

En ese momento Discord llevo su mano derecha al cabello de Rainbow y lo acaricio con suavidad, recorriendo cada centímetro de la cabellera arcoíris, en una caricia suave y cálida, muy agradable, la cual se veía complementada con la voz de Discord

-Gracias Rainbow, hiciste un muy buen trabajo- Decía Discord con calidez

Rainbow sabiendo que nadie más la veía sonrió encantada con la caricia, le gustaba que él hiciera eso, le gustaban las caricias y también los halagos, le gustaba recibir alabanzas, en general todo eso le gustaba

"Quizás deba hacer presentaciones"- Pensó Rainbow con rubor en su rostro mientras hablaba en su cabeza- "Él es Discord, estudiante de segundo semestre de literatura y de primer semestre de economía, es algo así como mi novio, bueno eso es lo que suelo pensar, por lo menos no es un amigo, pero bueno, es como un jefe o bueno él es Discord"

La caricia continuo mientras Rainbow aun sentía el tirón que había usado Discord para jalarla con la cadena de su cuello, era una sensación quemante y fuerte pero algo a lo que no estaba del todo desacostumbrada y que aunque le apenaba hasta cierto punto admitir, le gustaba -"Y yo soy Rainbow Dash y soy"- Un suspiro resonó en la mente de Rainbow- "Yo soy su mascota y esta es nuestra historia"

 **Y listo espero les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo introductorio, Mascota es mi tercer FIC en cada una de mis historias me quiero centrar en algo diferente, en esta historia quiero centrarme más en cómo es la vida diaria, los problemas de esta y claro como es obvio como son las relaciones dominantes.**

 **Esta será una historia con algo de picante, tendrá escenas Lemon de vez en cuando y siempre manejaremos esta temática de la mascota si algo de esto te ofende o molesta quizás esta no es tu historia y si nada de esto te molesta entonces quizás debas darle una oportunidad.**

 **Espero disfruten la historia y me acompañen durante todo este divertido viaje, como siempre digo todo Follow, Review y favorito se aprecia y agradece y sin más que decir nos leemos luego.**


	2. Error

**Bueno, lamento la demora con la continuación tuve algunos problemas y muy poco tiempo para escribir, espero que no hayan olvidado la historia y que disfruten el capitulo**

 **Nota: Debido a que esta historia es narrada desde varios puntos de vista dependiendo de quién este narrando pondré su nombre antes del texto en negrillas así sabrán quien está narrando en todo momento, sin nada más que decir comencemos**

 **Capítulo 2: Error**

 **Rainbow**

Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar a contarles desde el principio, cuando todo esto no era ni siquiera una fantasía en mi cabeza, cuando esta cadena no colgaba de mi cuello, cuando el nombre de Discord no me decía nada, un tiempo en el que yo era diferente, donde las cosas eran diferentes, pero no sabría decir si era un tiempo mejor, solo era un tiempo atrás.

 **Narrador**

 **-5 Meses atrás-**

Era la época previa a los exámenes finales y todos en Equestria U estaban alterados, se podía sentir el nerviosismo en cada estudiante debido a sus próximas evaluaciones, mientras que algunos estudiantes llenaban la biblioteca para encontrar un lugar silencioso para estudiar y otros preferían saltarse las clases para quedarse todo el día en su cuarto intentando leer, 2 chicas se hallaban solas en un pequeño salón escribiendo cada una en una hoja de papel.

Rainbow y Applejack habían decidido darse un momento ese día para poder llenar sus solicitudes de ingreso al siguiente semestre, Rainbow estaba emocionada, ella y su amiga serían las primeras estudiantes desde hacía casi 8 años en Equestria U que cursarían estudios generales 3, dado que para ese momento se suponía que ellas ya tendrían claro que carrera deseaban seguir, pero para la chica de pelo multicolor poco importaba en se momento esa decisión, se divertía mucho con Applejack como compañera y disfrutaba de las clases con ella, aunque sus demás amigas ya estuvieran cursando una carrera a Rainbow la hacía feliz saber que aún tenía un apoyo para seguir su viaje en la indecisión que aun tendría compañía un tiempo más o por lo menos eso pensaba.

"Quien necesita apresurarse, es mejor llevar las cosas con calma"- Pensó sonriente Rainbow mientras escribía en la hoja de papel

-Oye Applejack- Dijo Rainbow mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa- Ya decidiste que materia de relleno vas a incluir-

La chica del sombreo pareció tensarse con la pregunta y puso la mirada fija en su formulario- Aun no- Contesto de manera seca la rubia

-Estaba pensando que podríamos tomar artes escénicas- Continúo Rainbow- Digo sería divertido, una nota fácil, mucho tiempo libre y es una buena excusa para ir a molestar a Rarity en su trabajo como modista del grupo de teatro, tu que dices-

-No lo sé- Dijo Applejack con tono más nervioso, sin levantar la mirada- Digo podría ser una opción-

En ese momento Rainbow noto la actitud nerviosa y extraña de Applejack y al mirar la hoja de su amiga pudo notar que esta estaba casi completamente vacía aun cuando se suponía llevaban un rato haciéndolas, la chica solo había llenado sus datos personales y lo más importante, el espacio donde debía escribir el nombre de la carrera a la que aplicaba estaba en blanco, fue entonces que Rainbow se dio cuenta, su amiga le ocultaba algo.

-Oye sucede algo- Dijo Rainbow en tono suspicaz

-Algo- Repitió Applejack nerviosa- Porque dices eso pastelito, que puede hacerte creer que algo está pasando, nada pasa, todo está muy normal, tú sabes como siempre, un día normal, en nuestra vida normal- Dijo Applejack levantando la mirada por primera vez y mostrando un rostro tenso con una sonrisa fingida y con algunas gotas de sudor en la frente

-Aja- Dijo Rainbow con tono sarcástico- Applejack, tú no sabes mentir y sabemos que eventualmente me dirás que es lo que pasa, que te parece si nos saltamos todo el incómodo segmento de tu intentando mentirme y me cuentas que sucede-

La rubia en ese momento soltó un suspiro mientras relajaba su rostro y le dedicaba a su amiga una mirada preocupada- No te molestes conmigo manzanita- Dijo la granjera mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su falda jean un folleto color verde que le paso a Rainbow Dash

Rainbow reconoció de inmediato el tipo de documento, era un folleto de publicidad de una carrera en Equestria U, al leerlo se dio cuenta de que era un folleto para las carreras en biología, solo le tomo un momento darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Applejack había elegido una carrera y ya no iba a acompañarla más, su amiga había decidido dejarla sola.

-Así que biología- Dijo Dash tratando de mantener un tono tranquilo- No pensé que te gustara tanto la ciencia- Continuo la chica del pelo arcoíris sin despegar sus ojos del folleto y con un tono de duda en su voz

-Tienen una especialidad en botánica- Dijo Applejack con tono frio pero sintiendo una incomodidad repentina por la forma en que Rainbow parecía querer esconder sus emociones, podía notar fácilmente que estaba molesta, muy molesta o quizás solo decepcionada- Creo que sería interesante, tu sabes entender mejor los árboles, como funcionan, que los hace estar sanos o enfermos, quizás podría ayudarme a llevar la granja a una nueva época de oro-

Rainbow aún no quitaba la mirada de la hoja de su amiga, estaba enojada y deprimida, pero no tenía razón para estarlo, no se suponía que para eso se iba a la universidad, para encontrar una carrera que te ayude a ser mejor, a conseguir un trabajo que te guste, entonces que tenia de malo lo que estaba haciendo Applejack, ella solo había tomado una decisión, había decidido una carrera, eso estaba bien, ella debería sentirse feliz por su amiga, debía apoyarla.

"Hace cuánto tiempo lo habrá decidido"- Pensó Rainbow, hacia cuanto Applejack había definido que seguiría esa carrera, hacia cuanto había elegido dejar de acompañar a Rainbow y porque esperaba hasta ahora para decírselo, acaso se sentía apenada o quizás culpable, quizás sentía lastima.

Rainbow no quería pensarlo, pero quizás esa última era la razón verdadera, quizás Applejack solo había estado evitando esa conversación porque sabía que elegir una carrera significaba dejar sola a Rainbow, no podía creerlo, ella era un ancla para su amiga, por ella su amiga había estado cerca de no hacer lo que ella quería con su vida, algo que definiría su futuro, eso era inaceptable, Rainbow tenía que demostrarle a Applejack que todo estaría bien, que ella estaría bien sola, que su decisión era correcta, que debía seguir sus metas y que debía seguir su camino.

-Eso es genial- Dijo Finalmente Rainbow en tono de duda- Digo suena como algo hecho para ti-

-Creo que será una gran experiencia- Dijo Applejack con la mirada de regreso en su hoja y el esfero en la mano- Yo, lamento no habértelo dicho antes-

En respuesta Rainbow golpeo suavemente el hombro de la rubia- Oh vamos, no hay problema, me alegra mucho saber que encontraste algo que te gusta- Dijo Rainbow ya un poco más metida en el papel que quería interpretar- Solo espero que no te conviertas en una nerd de los libros y dejes de hablarme- Bromeo la chica de la piel azul

Applejack rio divertida con el comentario- Eso nunca, además creo que volveré a hacer entrenamiento físico así que podríamos vernos en la pista y el gimnasio de vez en cuando- Agrego la rubia

-Genial- Contesto Rainbow volviendo la atención a su hoja y terminando de llenarla

Ambas amigas continuaron llenando sus formularios, hasta que en un momento una pregunta rompió el silencio.

-¿Estarás bien?- Cuestiono Applejack, sin retirar sus ojos de la hoja como si quisiera hacer creer que la pregunta había surgido de ningún lado

-Sabes que si- Dijo Rainbow restándole importancia al asunto- Iras a la tocada hoy- Cuestiono la chica del pelo arcoíris

-Por supuesto, muero por oírlas- Respondió Applejack que aunque trato de poner el mejor de los ánimos en su respuesta, sintió que esta salía con un toque de melancolía, por un momento sintió que Rainbow se alejaba a un lugar donde ella no podría alcanzarla y temía que jamás volvería a tenerla cerca, al menos no como antes de ese día.

-Asombroso- Dijo Rainbow en tono seco poniéndole fin a la conversación

 **-Esa noche- Bar "La cueva del marginado"**

 **Rainbow**

La cueva del marginado era un nuevo bar en la ciudad, solo llevaba 2 años abierto, uno de sus más grandes atractivos era su tendencia a llevar música en vivo los miércoles y los viernes, cuando mi banda se presentó por primera vez aquí, estábamos muy nerviosas, era la noche de apertura y nuestra primera gran tocada como "Rainplosion Sónica", nos fue bastante bien y tras ese día nos convertimos en un entretenimiento frecuente en el bar y uno bastante popular, muchos de nuestros fans nos han conocido aquí.

Hoy el bar está bastante lleno, aun detrás del telón que nos separa del escenario puedo escuchar sus murmullos, sus conversaciones, sus gritos, hay mucha gente, deben haber al menos unas 200 personas en este lugar, me alegra, porque esta noche voy a hacer estallar este sitio y quiero que todos lo vean.

-Oye Rainbow, estas lista- Cuestiono Lyra tocando el hombro de Rainbow

La chica de la piel verde eléctrico con la mayoría del cabello del mismo color, salvo por una parte de su lado derecho que es blanco se llama Lyra, es la bajista de mi banda y me ayuda a cantar los coros, ella siempre usa esa blusa rosada y esa falda azul oscuro, su cabello está decorado con una tiara de color rojo que termina en el signo de trébol en un lado de su cabeza, su atuendo es raro más cuando termina en esas botas vino tinto de las cuales sobresalen sus calcetines amarillos. Algo que si me gusta mucho es su bajo, ese genial bajo color verde oscuro cuyo mástil es completamente blanco combina bien con Lyra, en especial porque tiene una lira dibujada en la parte de atrás, una forma clara de marcar quien es su dueña.

Lyra era parte de la banda escolar en la secundaria Canterlot, siempre tocaba el arpa y no me tomo mucho darme cuenta de que de verdad tenia talento para la música, cuando le sugerí tocar el bajo pareció no convencerle la idea, ella pensaba que el bajo era un instrumento secundario y que sería más un adorno que un integrante de la banda, me tomo toda una tarde de mostrarle grandes canciones y grandes bajistas, pero al terminar la chica decidió probar suerte con el instrumento y como preví era genial, fue la primera miembro de Rainplosion sónica y uno de mis grandes descubrimientos en la música.

-Si Lyra- Contesto Rainbow con tranquilidad- Ustedes están preparadas-

-Siempre lo estamos- Contesto Rose desde la batería de color rojo en sus contornos y negro en los parches de los tambores

Rose es nuestra baterista, ella tiene un estilo similar al de Fluttershy, son lo que Rarity llama chicas al natural, su piel de color amarillo pálido casi blancuzco, contrasta bien con su cabello rojo oscuro, el cual solo se interrumpe en esa pequeña porción de cabello color rosa pálido que tiene en la parte delantera izquierda, creo que le da un lindo contraste, al lado de esos mechones rosados Rose lleva una decoración, un broche con una rosa artificial muy roja y muy realista, siempre usa ropa similar, hoy lleva una blusa simple de color verde y unos pantalones Jeans de color azul claro que terminan en unas zapatillas blancas, un estilo casual que solo en chicas como ella se ve bien.

Cuando conocí a Rose estaba convencida de que ella no sería una buena baterista, la conocí en las audiciones que hicimos junto a Lyra para encontrar nuevos miembros, su estilo relajado y aire amable me parecían demasiado pasivos para alguien que debía llevar el ritmo de casi todas las canciones, le di la oportunidad más por ser amable que por estar interesada en ella y aun me alegra haberlo hecho, la personalidad de Rose es suave, apacible y se adapta rápido a los cambios y su batería refleja exactamente eso, ella puede adaptar su ritmo a cualquier canción desde la más lenta balada al más salvaje rock, es perfecta para todo menos para los solos donde suele necesitar ayuda pero por lo demás era un diamante en bruto que me enorgullece decir se ha ido puliendo en la banda.

-Aun no entiendo porque era necesario cambiar la canción a último minuto- Dijo Lyra mientras movía las clavijas para dar una última afinación a su bajo

-Ustedes solo ténganme fe- Dijo Rainbow mientras se asomaba levemente por el telón para contemplar al público- Esta canción es justo lo que necesitamos-

-Bueno tu eres la jefa Rainbow- Dijo Rose tomando asiento detrás de la batería- Siempre has sido buena para adivinar que le gustara al público, esperemos que atines de nuevo-

-Lo bueno es que ya teníamos esta canción ensayada desde hacía un tiempo- Corroboro Lyra- Aunque nunca la hemos tocado en público-

-Siempre tiene que haber una primera vez- Dijo Rainbow antes de que su atención fuera llamada por la voz que salía de las bocinas del bar

-"Atención damas y caballeros, todos por favor dirijan su mirada al escenario pues una vez más la cueva del marginado se enorgullece en presentarles, a nuestras queridas amigas, la ¡Rainplosion Sónica!"- Dijo una voz que partía desde unos parlantes en las diferentes esquinas del bar

 **Narrador**

Rainbow escucho la ovación proveniente del público y los gritos de emoción, el escenario la esperaba, sujeto su guitarra con fuerza y miro a sus compañeras- Muy bien es nuestra señal- Dijo con confianza la chica de pelo arcoíris para tomar su lugar frente al micrófono principal

-Muy bien, ahí vamos- Dijo Lyra sujetando su bajo y colocándose en el micrófono secundario a la izquierda de Rainbow

-Siento que hoy será una noche especial- Dijo Rose acomodándose en la silla detrás de la batería y tomando las baquetas en sus manos

En ese momento el telón corrió frente a ellas dejándolas en frente del público, iluminadas por las intensas luces de los reflectores y con cientos de ojos sobre ellas, por un momento Rainbow pudo sentir la presión de todas estas miradas y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, tras esto le dio un par de golpes con el dedo al micrófono comprobando que estaba funcional y luego acerco su rostro al aparato para hablar

-¡Buenas noches cueva del marginado!- Dijo Rainbow con emoción- ¡Están listos para vibrar!-

 **Rainbow**

El estruendo siempre es fuerte cuando estas en el escenario, puedo quedarme sorda por un momento con los gritos de la gente, sé que hay muchas personas, el bar es muy grande y tiene 2 pisos debe haber al menos cien personas y aun así el ruido que hacen es tan sobrecogedor, casi puedo sentirme ahogada en su sonido

En ese momento las veo, están lejos del escenario y cerca de la barra, mis amigas, Pinkie al parecer está jugando en la máquina de Pinball siendo observada por Twilight y Fluttershy, por otro lado Sunset parece estar enfrascada en una conversación con Rarity y Applejack, todas parecen tan felices, pero aun así siento su mirada, me están mirando, seguramente Applejack ya les dijo, seguramente ya lo saben, ellas saben que me quedare sola y están preocupadas, no quiero que se preocupen, quiero que entiendan que todo estará bien, que todo irá bien, que yo estaré bien

-Muy bien, esta canción es nueva para nosotras espero que la disfruten- Dije mientras levantaba la mano con la uñeta de la guitarra con dirección al techo

Este silencio nunca cambia, siempre el momento antes de empezar, las luces se vuelven tan brillantes y la gente guarda tanto silencio, es casi como estar sola en una enorme nada, casi como volver a mis primeras clases a cuando solo se trataba de mi tocando una guitarra en mi cama, cuando nadie me veía y me escuchaba, se siente tan solitario y a la vez tan acogedor, a veces quisiera quedarme en este silencio, solo un poco más.

Muy bien es hora, es hora de que me escuchen, es hora de que me sientan, es hora de que este lugar vibre

 **Narrador (La canción que va a ser interpretada es Misery Business de Paramore, si quieren escúchenla para mayor inmersión)**

Rainbow tomo aire profundamente, tenso sus músculos e hiso la señal con su cuello, en ese momento Rose golpeo con fuerza la batería y la canción comenzó. Rainbow comenzó con fuerza desde el principio, rasgaba con intensidad las cuerdas de su guitarra, con cada movimiento sobre estas la música estremecía el lugar al ser despedida de los parlantes con gran poder, Rainbow rápidamente comenzó a cantar, cantaba con fuerza y emoción, para la audiencia, para sus amigas y para sí misma, la canción en ese momento lo era todo, la luz bloqueaba sus ojos y la música saturaba sus oídos, todo lo demás se había desvanecido en ese momento solo estaba ella y la canción.

Rainbow se movía con fuerza, sus brazos casi parecían multiplicarse mientras realizaban el sin fin de movimiento sobre la guitarra mientras que la chica de la piel azul cantaba emocionada, mientras tanto Lyra secundaba los coros y acariciaba con delicadeza y elegancia las dulces cuerdas de su bajo y atrás de ambas chicas Rose golpeaba con entusiasmo sus tambores, las baquetas se movían de un lado a otro de la batería marcando el ritmo a seguir de la canción a través de sus platillos y tambores.

 **Rainbow**

Las palabras salen de mi boca y la música de mi guitarra, veo mi mano moviéndose por las cuerdas mientras que su pareja viaja por el mástil, puedo sentir mis labios moverse y como mi voz brota de mi garganta, sé que estoy tocando y sé que estoy cantando

¿Cuándo paso esto?, antes me era imposible no concentrarme completamente en la canción, pero ahora, ahora aun cuando digo la letra y toco la música, puedo pensar, por solo unos segundos puedo distinguirlas de nuevo, las 6 me están escuchando, me están sintiendo y eso me gusta, sin importar que no podamos decirnos todo, sin importar que no nos sintamos igual o que no podamos comprender del todo a las otras, la música habla, mientras escuchen mi música, saben lo que pienso y saben quién soy, eso basta, eso es lo que necesito, yo soy yo, soy esta guitarra, soy esta voz, soy esta música y soy esta canción y quiero que ellas me escuchen

 **Narrador**

Lyra mantenía un movimiento suave, un sutil baile sobre el escenario mientras su bajo resonaba y cantaba con elegancia, opuesta a ella la estática Rose ponía una enorme energía y dinamismo en cada golpe en la batería, los tambores vibraban con furia mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro haciéndolos sonar y en todo momento permanecía animada, lo estaba disfrutando, pero si alguien robaba el reflector era Rainbow quien cantaba con furor casi gritando al micrófono mientras aun sacaba notas con gran fuerza de su guitarra, su rostro tenía varias gotas de sudor y su cuerpo estaba muy caliente por el esfuerzo, la chica flexionaba y extendía el brazo con furor mientras su cabeza bajaba y subía al ritmo de la batería y en todo momento mantenía la armonía de la canción sin errar, cuando dejaba de cantar sonreía, cuando solo debía tocar sonreía y cuando miraba al público sonreía, por esos momentos nada le preocupaba, nada le asustaba, en ese momento todo estaba bien, ese era su momento y nada podía arruinarlo. Rainbow canto con entusiasmo hasta la última letra y cuando supo que se acercaba el final salto para que toda su fuerza se fuera en ese último rasgado en esa última nota, generando un enorme estruendo.

La canción finalmente acabo con la misma energía con la que comenzó un último toque de guitarra, un último golpe de batería y un grito en el último coro, y por un momento el bar se sumió en un absoluto silencio, un silencio no desconocido para Rainbow, sabía que la gente se tomaba un momento, como si sus cerebros tuvieran que definir si les había gustado o no la canción y sabía que ese momento no era más que un segundo, pero ese único segundo parecía eterno, por un momento la chica del pelo multicolor temió que nadie aplaudiera.

"Vamos, solo aplaudan"- Pensó alarmada Rainbow

En ese momento como si el público hubiera leído la mente de Rainbow, el bar se llenó de aplausos, gritos de emoción y ovaciones para la banda, la gente estaba emocionada, querían volver a oír la canción o que tocaran otra, la gente estaba encendida.

-¡Gracias y buena noche!- Grito Rainbow mientras veía el telón cerrarse frente a ella

 **-20 minutos después-**

Rainbow se encontraba en una mesa mirando un vaso lleno de Soda, habían juntado varias mesas para tener una más grande donde cupieran todas, Fluttershy parecía entretenida en una conversación con Rose sobre algún tipo de planta y Lyra hablaba con su mejor amiga Bonbon muy animada, al parecer hablaba sobre un postre que Bonbon estaba aprendiendo a preparar, las demás estaban centradas en conversar sobre el show de esa noche

-Rainbow estuvieron increíbles- Dijo emocionada Twilight- Es su mejor presentación hasta ahora-

-Gracias Twi, realmente queríamos causar impacto esta vez- Contesto Rainbow con una sonrisa

-Pues diría que lo lograron, había ido a algunos de sus ensayos pero jamás las había oído tocar esa canción, realmente fue algo muy impactante, pero se lucieron- Dijo Sunset mientras tomaba un poco de su cerveza

-Sí, fue una decisión de último minuto, pero creí que era el mejor momento para probar una nueva canción- Contesto Rainbow

-Sigo pensando que sus presentaciones serían mucho mejores si me permitieras diseñarles algunos atuendos temáticos- Dijo Rarity pensativa mientras destapaba su botella de agua

-No lo se- Dijo Rainbow mientras tomaba un poco de su soda- No creo que las 3 podamos ponernos de acuerdo en un solo estilo para los atuendos, quiero decir tenemos estilos muy diferentes-

-Y que lo digas- Dijo Applejack que miraba con cuidado un vaso lleno de sidra de manzana- Sería más fácil convencer a los cerdos de comer con las gallinas-

-Uh chicas, miren esto, miren esto- Dijo emocionada Pinkie mientras levantaba su mano con su celular y la agitaba en el aire

-Que sucede Pinkie- Cuestiono Twilight quien tenía que alejar el rostro para no recibir un golpe de la mano danzante de Pinkie

-El video de la presentación de hoy ya tiene más de 300 visitas y 70 me gusta- Dijo la pelirosa mostrando la pantalla de su teléfono- Es el video mejor votado en el canal de la banda-

-Wow, enserio- Dijo Rainbow con emoción tomando el teléfono- No puedo creerlo, acumulo todo esto en tan solo 15 minutos de subido, creo que de verdad nos lucimos hoy-

-Bueno, quizás este sea el primero de muchos éxitos- Dijo Sunset confiada comenzando a inclinar su silla y a balancearse en ella- Tienen mucho talento, estoy segura que con un empujón en la dirección correcta llegaran muy alto-

Rainbow iba a agradecer el cumplido pero se vio interrumpida cuando un brazo musculoso dejo frente a ella una extraña bebida servida en un vaso mediano de cerveza, colocaron frente a ella lo que parecía un coctel de color morado, espumoso y con un fuerte aroma frutal

Rainbow miro con asombro la bebida- Oye Iron Will que es esto- Cuestiono la chica de piel azul al camarero

Un enorme hombre de piel azul y pelo negro peinado como si fueran 2 cuernos que vestía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca algo apretada que dejaba ver a detalle sus músculos volvió a ver a Rainbow con una sonrisa

-Es un coctel especial- Dijo Iron Will sonriente- Se llama la dama purpura, tiene mora azul, arándano, uva, granadina y un poco de Vodka es una bebida de diseñador, espero que la disfrutes, esta noche diste todo un espectáculo-

-Desde cuando regalas cocteles, Willy- Dijo curiosa Rainbow- Normalmente cuando tocamos aquí apenas nos regalan unas cervezas o sodas para calmar la sed-

-Ya te dije que no me llames Willy y esa política se mantiene, no se les invita a tocar para que después se beban toda la mercancía, después de todo Rainbow con tus ataques de bebida el bar iría a la bancarrota en un mes si te dejara beber a tus anchas- Dijo Iron Will en tono serio- Eso no lo invita la casa, te lo envía un admirador-

-Oh enserio- Dijo Rainbow que no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo esto solía suceder en algunos shows, a veces algún admirador no podía evitar enamorarse de la carismática vocalista de la banda y siempre era bueno volver a ponerle los pies en la tierra cuando intentaba probar suerte con una conquista improvisada- Y se puede saber a quién le debo dar las gracias- Dijo la chica de pelo multicolor mientras buscaba en el bar a alguien que la mirara fijamente

-A nadie- Dijo con seriedad Will- El chico pago lo suyo y tu bebida y se fue muy tranquilo-

-Simplemente se fue- Dijo sorprendida Rainbow- Que tipo tan raro-

-El viene aquí de vez en cuando, si quieres le doy las gracias de tu parte- Dijo Will

-Sí, muchas gracias viejo- Concluyo Rainbow

-Al parecer tienes un admirador tímido Rainbow- Comento divertida Rarity- Creo que es algo tierno, no crees-

-No lo sé, prefiero el acercamiento directo- Contesto Sunset bebiendo un largo trago de cerveza

-Supongo que lo entiendo, hacer algo como eso siempre requiere de mucho valor- Dijo Twilight mientras miraba con duda su cerveza sin definir si iba a tomarla o no

-Bueno, no sé si es lindo o tonto- Dijo Rainbow bebiendo un poco del coctel- Pero certifico que tiene buen gusto, con las chicas y los tragos-

Rainbow sonreía encantada, sabía que era bonita, siempre lo había sabido, quizás no era tan hermosa como Rarity o estaba tan bien proporcionada como Fluttershy o Sunset, pero sabía que era muy linda, atractiva y un gran partido, una cantante, una deportista, gracias a la banda poseía algo de dinero y una pequeña celebridad, si sin duda el tipo de chica que cualquier chico quisiera como novia.

Todas rieron con el comentario de Rainbow y reanudaron una divertida noche de charla y bebida, Rainbow se sentía muy a gusto en ese momento y no pudo evitar desear pasar más momentos así, ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes, pero por ahora lo único que podía hacer era disfrutarlo.

 **Al día siguiente- Equestria U- Salón de clases 10:00 am**

Rainbow miraba por la ventana del salón de clase, a su lado se hallaba una silla vacía un espacio que normalmente ocupaba Applejack, lamentablemente su amiga ya no vería mas clases con ella debido a que había entrado a un curso de nivelación con el que esperaban prepararla para su ingreso el próximo semestre a la facultad de biología debido a eso Rainbow había quedado sola en clase esos días.

"Realmente es muy silencioso por aquí"- Comenzó a pensar Rainbow al observar el asiento vacío de su amiga- "Que más da, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto"-

-Muy bien chicos eso será todo por hoy- Dijo un profesor de al menos unos 30 años su cabello color purpura oscuro se paraba en un enorme copete, el color combinaba con su piel color rosa oscuro, era alto al menos podía sacarle dos cabezas a Rainbow, llevaba una camisa blanca con corbata roja y sobre esta un chaleco azul cielo, unos pantalones color café claro ocupaban sus piernas y tenía también zapatos café oscuro, era el profesor de cálculo de Rainbow el señor River

-Esperen, ya termino- Dijo Rainbow con sorpresa sacando su mirada de la ventana- Bueno el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes- Dijo sarcástica la chica del pelo arcoíris

Mientras Rainbow empacaba sus cosas en su bolsa vio como el profesor tomaba asiento en su escritorio y despedía a los alumnos que salían del salón, pero cuando ella se acercó para salir del salón la mirada del profesor se centró en ella

-Rainbow, podrías quedarte un momento me gustaría hablar contigo- Pidió amable el profesor

-Conmigo- Contesto Rainbow sorprendida- Esta bien-

Rainbow tomo asiento en la silla frente al escritorio del profesor y espero a que este terminara de ojear unos documentos, tras esto el profesor miro a la cara a Rainbow y soltó un corto suspiro

-Dime Rainbow, va todo bien estos días- Cuestiono el profesor

Rainbow pareció sorprenderse con la pregunta- Que quiere decir, todo va como siempre, muy asombroso- Tras decir esto Rainbow miro con curiosidad al profesor- Sucede algo-

El sujeto miro con duda un momento a Rainbow- Son tus notas- Dijo finalmente el profesor- Este último periodo han sido muy bajas-

-Ah es solo eso- Dijo Rainbow quitándole importancia al asunto- No te preocupes River, estoy segura de que pasare la materia con un aceptable, solo tengo que tener 30 puntos en mi último examen-

A Rainbow le agradaba el profesor River, realmente era la única razón por la que aun veía calculo, el sujeto era relajado, divertido y amistoso, trataba con amabilidad a los alumnos y siempre tenía alguno comentario gracioso para el momento justo, incluso sus clases eran verdaderamente interesantes aun cuando se tratara de una materia tan aburrida, debido a eso Rainbow se preocupó cuando el rostro del profesor solo se tensó mas

-Rainbow, tu sabes que la política de la universidad es que los estudios están por sobre todo verdad- Dijo el profesor con seriedad

-Sí, lo sé- Dijo Rainbow poniendo un poco más de atención al asunto pero sin ver el problema

-Escucha Rainbow, estuve revisando tus promedios este semestre y lamento decirte que si no sacas un sobresaliente en mi materia, perderás tus derechos deportivos y con las notas que tienes actualmente no podrás sacar esa calificación- Dijo con seriedad el maestro

-Mis que- Cuestiono Rainbow comenzando a preocuparse

-Tus derechos deportivos Rainbow- repitió el maestro- Eso quiere decir que no se te permitirá representar a la universidad en ningún equipo hasta que tus notas suban y bajo esa condición también perderías tu beca deportiva-

-Eso no puede ser- Dijo Rainbow tratando de procesar la situación- Es una broma verdad- Dijo Rainbow poniéndose muy nerviosa- Una broma pesada-

El profesor volvió a suspirar- Me temo que no Rainbow- Tras decir esto el hombre miro con leve pesar a la chica- Lo lamento-

Para Rainbow era como si el mundo acabara de desplomarse, una cosa era tener notas bajas y otra muy diferente era perder la beca deportiva, era por esa beca que se mantenía en Equestria U, participar en los equipos de la universidad aumentaba la posibilidad de encontrar un cazatalentos interesado en ella, pero sin la beca, que le quedaba, la universidad era costosa y no podía permitirse hacer que sus padres pagaran esos estudios cuando ella ni siquiera estaba interesada en ellos, si perdía la beca tendría que abandonar la universidad y entonces que sucedería, entonces que haría.

La imagen de la noche anterior en el bar llego fuerte a la mente de Rainbow, podría repetir una noche como esa si era retirada de la universidad, si perdía su beca no podría pagar los cursos en Equestria U, en el mejor de los casos podría buscar otra universidad relativamente cerca o quizás simplemente abandonar la idea de conseguir una carrera por el momento, pero que pasaba con todo lo demás, su banda, sus equipos, sus amigas, todo lo que tenía estaba en Equestria U, no podía simplemente dejar que la sacaran de ahí, tenía que encontrar una forma de arreglarlo.

River vio como el rostro de Rainbow parecía ensombrecerse cada vez más, sabía que la noticia le había pegado muy fuerte y el profesor lo lamentaba, Rainbow quizás no era su alumna más aplicada o la más destacable pero esto no evitaba que el profesor le tuviera cariño y que en su corazón quisiera ayudarle.

-Escucha Rainbow quizás podamos lograr algo aquí- Dijo el profesor revisando algunos documentos

-Podemos- Dijo Rainbow esperanzada

-Mira- Dijo River mostrándole a Rainbow una hoja- Es tu cuadro de notas, como vez tienes varias tareas sin entregar y por eso tu promedio es muy bajo, pero si consiguieras notas en esas tareas antes del examen final y además sacaras una buena nota, entonces podrías pasar-

-Entonces lo único que debo hacer es terminar todas estas tareas antes del examen, no es tan terrible- Dijo Rainbow tomando ánimos

-Rainbow esas tareas suman más de 110 horas de trabajo y el examen será en 3 días, no tienes tiempo para eso y mucho menos para hacerlas y estudiar para el examen-

-Oh- Dijo Rainbow perdiendo los pocos ánimos que había ganado

-Aun así- Continúo River- Los temas de esas tareas entran en el examen final y puede que si lo pasas con una excelente nota yo pueda colocarte en esas tareas un sobresaliente -

-Hablas enserio- Dijo Rainbow recuperando la emoción

-Así es- Contesto River con una sonrisa, pero tras esto endureció la mirada- Mira Rainbow, tú me agradas, sé que eres una buena persona y además soy fanático de los equipos de la universidad y sé que eres un miembro esencial en todos ellos además que te he escuchado tocar con tu banda y lamentaría que se fueran de aquí, pero no te mentiré el examen final va a ser muy difícil y necesitas mínimo 80 puntos de 100 para tener una nota de muy sobresaliente y que pueda hacerte este favor, necesitas esforzarte mucho- Concluyo el profesor

-No te preocupes River- Dijo Rainbow animada- Te prometo que me esforzare-

-Muy bien- Dijo el profesor escribiendo en un papel y dándoselo a Rainbow- Toma este es el libro de donde sacare los problemas del examen, pídelo en la biblioteca y estúdialo, espero que te sirva-

-Muy bien- Dijo Rainbow tomando el papel- Gracias River de verdad muchas gracias- Dijo finalmente la chica de pelo arcoíris saliendo de la clase

-Buena suerte- Dijo River viendo la puerta por al que Rainbow salió

 **Esa noche- Habitación de Rainbow**

Dado que Rainbow no compartía cuarto con ninguna chica, su espacio era enorme su habitación constaba con una cama para dos personas, al lado derecho de la cama se veía una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara de lectura y un libro de Daring Doo frente a esta, al lado izquierdo había 2 guitarras apoyadas contra la pared, una eléctrica de color azul y una acústica ya algo desgastada por el tiempo, el suelo del cuarto estaba lleno de balones, rodilleras, equipo deportivo y papeles tanto con canciones rechazadas como con apuntes de la universidad, también había un librero lleno de libros de fantasía y acción de los cuales los más numerosos era una colección completa de las historias de Daring Doo y al final del cuarto cerca de una ventana había una pequeña mesa de trabajo donde una estresada Rainbow tenía su rostro clavado en el libro de calculo

-Ah por el amor de dios- Dijo Rainbow- No entiendo nada de este libro- Continuo la chica muy molesta tras eso se levantó de la mesa

-Esto es imposible, no hay manera que aprenda esto para el examen, estoy perdida- Mientras Rainbow decía estos se tiro de plancha a la cama y grito con fuerza ahogando el sonido con las mantas

Rainbow se dio cuenta que se había acostado sobre sus llaves, lo noto por el dolor fuerte en el abdomen tras acostarse, en un momento la chica giro sobre sí misma y aventó las llaves al piso del cuarto- "Realmente debería hacer una limpieza aquí"- Pensó Rainbow al observar el desorden

Rainbow jamás había sentido fastidio por no tener compañera de cuarto, en todo caso lo entendía, Sunset y Twilight eran las mejores amigas y Applejack con Pinkie eran parientes, era normal que quisiesen vivir juntas, además no se sentía capaz de soportar los ataques de creatividad de Rarity o los animales de Fluttershy, así que era lógico que no viviera con ellas, tras definir eso movió algunas influencias para poder tener un cuarto solo para ella, si estar sola era mejor, estaba mejor sola.

-"Da igual"- Pensó Rainbow - "No es como que a alguien le importe este desorden"-

En ese momento una idea llego a Rainbow quien se sentó en la cama, quizás lo que necesitaba era un tercero, quizás si conseguía un tutor esto le facilitaría el trabajo, rápidamente tomo su celular marco unos números y espero a que alguien contestara, pasaron los minutos y nadie atendió su llamada

-Vamos Twi, contesta- Decía Rainbow en tono desesperado

Tras un segundo fracaso, Rainbow soltó un suspiro, marco otro número en su celular y espero unos momentos para su sorpresa esta vez alguien atendió su llamada

-Hola Rainbow que sucede- Dijo la voz de Sunset a través del teléfono

-Hola Sunsy- Dijo nerviosa Rainbow- Solo llamaba para saber si tenías planes para esta noche-

-Lo siento Rainbow, ni Twi ni yo estamos en la universidad, así que no podremos ir de fiesta hoy, estamos en Cristal High- Respondió Sunset

-En Cristal High- Respondió asombrada Rainbow- Y que hacen allá-

-Necesitábamos terminar un proyecto y Twilight dijo que el laboratorio de este sitio era mejor que el de la universidad y sí que tenía razón, deberías ver esta secundaria de niños ricos, sí que tienen equipo de lo mejor- Contesto tranquila Sunset- En fin por ahora estaremos aquí por unos días, así que nos perderemos la diversión esta noche-

-Oh no importa- Dijo Rainbow cada vez más aterrada- Solo quería hacer una pijamada, pero supongo que me dedicare a afinar mi guitarra un rato-

-Muy bien hablamos luego- Dijo Sunset en tono animoso- Debo colgar la jefa me está viendo con cara de pocos amigos, ya sabes cómo se pone con eso de contestar el celular en horas de estudio-

-Twilight debería aprender a relajarse, vale hablaremos después Sunsy- Dijo Rainbow y luego colgó el celular

Rainbow se tiro de nuevo en la cama y miro el techo con depresión-Muy bien ahora si estoy oficialmente perdida- Dijo la chica en tono melancólico

"Sin Sunset y Twilight no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme con esto, Rarity y Fluttershy jamás han visto calculo y Applejack era casi tan mala como yo en esa materia, podría pedírselo a Pinkie pero ella como tutora siempre es un desastre, terminare componiendo un rap o algo así"- Reflexionaba Rainbow con preocupación- Sin contar esta noche me quedan 2 días para estudiar y ese libro tiene 300 páginas, es imposible que lo logre, tengo que encontrar otra manera"-

Fue entonces cuando una nueva idea llego a Rainbow, había una leyenda urbana en la universidad, un contacto secreto muy difícil de conseguir, llamaban al sujeto "milagro", decían que podía conseguir lo que fuera, reportes de libro, trabajos de investigación y también exámenes con sus respuestas, quizás esa era la solución quizás había un modo de salvar su estadía en Equestria U.

-Con las respuestas del examen no tendría que preocuparme- Dijo Rainbow para sí misma- La nota estaría asegurada, pero es hacer trampa-

Tras decir esto Rainbow se detuvo a pensar, realmente era tan terrible hacer una pequeña trampa, estaba desesperada y no era como que calculo fuera algo muy relevante en su vida, necesitaba mantener su beca, si la perdía sus padres la matarían, además ya había visto a otros compañeros copiando en exámenes, ya fuera hablando entre ellos o sacando papeles o con sus celulares y no es que fuera la gran cosa, solo tenía que hacerlo una vez, una única vez y luego se aplicaría un poco más con sus estudios para nunca más tener que hacerlo, no era como que el mundo se fuera a acabar por eso.

En ese momento la atención de Rainbow fue hacia uno de sus posters, uno con el logo de un balón de futbol que tenía escrito en letras rojas, "Siempre honesta, siempre segura, siempre exitosa", la frase hiso dudar a Rainbow iba a hacer algo deshonesto, algo que iba contra todo lo que le habían enseñado contra todo en lo que siempre había creído, pero tenía que hacerlo, si no lo hacía estaba perdida, no había otra salida, no tenía otra opción.

Nuevamente los ojos de Rainbow fueron al eslogan del poster, nuevamente comenzó a dudar, pero de un momento a otro Rainbow comenzó a llenarse de furia, ella tenía que pasar, tenía que lograrlo, fracasar era perder, era perderlo todo y ella no era una perdedora, ella era Rainbow Dash, era asombrosa, era imparable y era una ganadora y eso nadie lo cambiaria, nadie diría lo contrario.

-Y tú qué sabes- Dijo molesta Rainbow arrancando el poster de su pared con furia- Esta frase seguro la escribió un perdedor- Luego volvió el poster una bola de papel y la lanzo al piso de la habitación

Tras hacer esto Rainbow muy decidida tomo su teléfono y comenzó a teclear, tras unos segundos puso el teléfono en su oído y espero, cuando le contestaron una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro

-Hola Gilda- Dijo Rainbow manteniendo su sonrisa- Chica, necesito un enorme favor-

 **3 Días más tarde, tras el examen**

Rainbow se encontraba al lado de la mesa de River viendo como el profesor califica con cuidado su examen, el profesor se mostraba serio y muy concentrado en su tarea mientras con un bolígrafo de color rojo daba algunos rayones al examen de Rainbow

-Ajam- Decía de vez en cuando el profesor- Ya veo- Era otra de sus frases recurrentes- Interesante- Agrego finalmente el profesor cuando rayo la última parte del examen

-Y bien- Cuestiono Rainbow nerviosa

-Bueno- Dijo River mientras volvía al principio del examen y escribía un numero- Que puedo decir, estoy sorprendido- Dijo aun en tono serio- Rainbow, ¡Felicidades!- Dijo emocionado el profesor mientras le mostraba la hoja a Rainbow donde en su parte superior se veía un brillante 82 en tinta roja y debajo de este una inscripción "muy sobresaliente"

Rainbow miro la nota y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Pase, realmente pase- Dijo Rainbow quien contrario lo que se esperaba parecía más bien desilusionada que feliz

-Si Rainbow pasaste- Dijo River algo sorprendido tratando de avivar un poco a la chica- Y como prometí al menos en mi materia cuentas con un sobresaliente de nota final, así que supongo que todo tu esfuerzo rindió frutos-

-Supongo que si- Dijo Rainbow sin ánimo tomando el examen- Gracias River, nos veremos por ahí- Continuo Rainbow con una voz que no estaba ni cerca de ser una celebración

-Oye todo bien- Dijo River muy preocupado

-Sí, yo solo necesito un momento para procesarlo- Argumento Rainbow saliendo rápidamente de la clase, no quería delatarse por un comportamiento raro

-Muy bien- Dijo River en tono confuso pues había quedado completamente extrañado al no ver a la chica del pelo arcoíris estallar en una enorme ola de emoción

Rainbow caminaba por uno de los pasillos del edificio, su mirada no se alejaba del 82 rojo en su examen, era su nota, lo había logrado, había aprobado, podría permanecer en la universidad, podría mantener su banda, sus equipos y a sus amigas, todo estaba arreglado, pero entonces por que se sentía tan mal, tan vacía, tan sucia

Rainbow soltó un suspiro y guardo el examen en su bolsa- Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta- Dijo la chica y justo en ese momento su teléfono vibro

Rainbow observo la pantalla brillante, tenía un nuevo mensaje, la chica del pelo multicolor lo abrió y pudo notar que el extraño mensaje solo tenía 4 palabras, cuanto simples palabras que lo cambiarían todo, cuatro palabras que marcarían para siempre la vida de Rainbow cuatro palabras que ella jamás olvidaría

-"Se lo que hiciste"- Mensaje de número desconocido; Esto se leía en la pantalla del teléfono de Rainbow

 **Y listo gente eso es todo por hoy, espero hayan disfrutado este segundo capítulo, de verdad tenía muchas ganas de seguir con la historia pero como ya dije había estado un poco ocupado, también estaba preparando el nuevo capítulo de SMD, espero que también puedan leerlo y disfrutarlo.**

 **Respondiendo rápidamente a algunas cosas, este FIC ocurre completamente en un mundo alternativo al EQG de las películas, en este mundo no hay magia y no ha habido contacto con Equestria es decir las protagonistas de este mundo son 100% humanas y no tienen ningún poder.**

 **Si he leído 2 de los 3 libros de 50 sombras y debo decir que no me gustan, en particular odio el segundo y les aseguro 100% que nada de lo que ocurra en la historia estará inspirado en esta saga de libros (no pretendo ofender a los fanáticos de estos libros es solo mi opinión)**

 **Y bueno sin nada más que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y estén atentos al siguiente, como siempre recuerden que todo Review, Follow o Favorito se aprecia y agradece inmensamente, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo y que sigan con la historia y nos leemos luego**


	3. Caida

**Lo se me demore, en verdad lo lamento, espero disfruten el capítulo, noticias y concurso al final**

 **Caída**

 **-Campus de Equestria U- 10:30 pm-**

 **Narrador**

Rainbow tenía el corazón acelerado, llevaba su ropa normal y una chaqueta de tela color rojo para el frio de la noche, pero sentía que sus zapatos eran de plomo, sus pasos resonaban con fuerza en el infinito silencio y la enorme oscuridad del edificio, la chica del cabello arcoíris estaba convencida que pronto oiría al vigilante del Campus descubriéndola y diciéndole que tenía problemas, después de todo lo que estaba haciendo era una falta grave.

En Equestria U había muchas reglas, algunas eran obvias, no se podían robar las cosas de otros estudiantes, no se toleraban las agresiones físicas entre estudiantes o entre estudiantes y profesores, estaba prohibido el sobornar o chantajear a un profesor o a otros estudiantes, los actos pasionales en el campus estaba prohibidos, el consumo de ciertas sustancias estaba prohibido, es decir lo clásico de cualquier institución, una no tan común era el toque de queda, aunque Equestria U era un internado para muchos estudiantes que Vivian en los dormitorios estaba terminantemente prohibido que cualquier estudiante estuviera después de las nueve de la noche dentro del edificio escolar, Rainbow había oído que eso se debía a que una vez una pareja de estudiantes fue atrapada haciendo cosas indebidas en el Campus durante la noche, pero jamás había podido comprobarlo, en todo caso eso a Rainbow no le importaba realmente ella estaba ahí por otra razón, algo muy diferente.

 **Flash Back**

- _Se lo que hiciste-_ Ese era el mensaje que lo había empezado todo

- _Quien eres-_ Había sido el mensaje que Rainbow respondió en su teléfono, el numero salía como privado, no tenía forma de saber de dónde venía el mensaje

En respuesta al último mensaje el teléfono de Rainbow recibió un grupo de fotos, en la primera se veía a la chica de piel azul poner un sobre con dinero en un casillero, luego se veía que alguien que usaba una gabardina y un sombrero abría el casillero, luego en otra esta persona tomaba el sobre y dejaba una hoja, la siguiente era una fotografía de la hoja, se notaba claramente que era el examen del profesor River y claro la última foto era una nueva de Rainbow tomando la hoja del casillero, era una evidencia irrefutable de que había hecho trampa.

-"Me tiene completamente jodida"- pensó aterrada Rainbow- "Sabia que debí disfrazarme"- Se criticó la deportista.

- _Muy bien que quieres-_ Fue el siguiente mensaje de Rainbow al extraño

- _Ven al salón 104, exactamente a las 10:45 pm de hoy, entonces te diré los detalles-_ El mensaje de respuesta fue casi instantáneo

- _No podemos estar en los salones después de las 9 pm va contra las reglas-_ Texteo rápidamente Rainbow

 _\- Eso no parece ser algo que te importe mucho-_ Respondió el extraño y luego la conversación se detuvo, no volvió a contestar

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Rainbow escucho como el señor Filch se alejaba, el portero del campus era algo viejo, caminaba lento y pausado pero tenía un excelente oído si la deportista daba un solo paso en falso seria atrapada, solo cuando la luz de la linterna del portero desapareció y cuando sus pasos dejaron de oírse, solo entonces Rainbow se movió, se acercó a los salones y rápidamente hayo la puerta del 104, con un sutil movimiento toco el picaporte y para su sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta, giro la perilla con cuidado y la puerta se abrió, Rainbow rápidamente entro y volvió a cerrar la habitación, esta vez se aseguró de poner llave.

La noche era particularmente oscura, era difícil ver cualquier cosa, pero Rainbow logro distinguir algo, en uno de los pupitres de la fila de atrás, había alguien, alguien estaba encorvado, como si durmiera y se escuchaba un tenue sonido, quizás música quien sea que estuviera allí tenía los audífonos con el volumen muy alto.

Rainbow se acercó lentamente, tenía cuidado de que sus pasos fueran silenciosos, no sabía porque pero no quería alertar a quien sea que estuviera en ese lugar, con cada paso esa sutil vibración se hacía más fuerte, quizás si la música hubiera estado solo un poco más alta Rainbow hubiera podido definir que canción era pero aun así por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, finalmente y tras solo unos pocos pasos Rainbow se hayo frente al chico que estaba en el escritorio y en ese momento Rainbow lo noto, estaba dormido.

La noche se despejo levemente, los rayos de la luna entraron por la ventana y Rainbow pudo observar con detalle al chico que dormía sobre el escritorio, se veía mayor no mucho más que ella, solo un poco, su cabello era negro, en puntas y mu alborotado, con unos pocos mechones blancos distribuidos al azar por aquí y por allá, su piel era grisácea un tono de gris muy pálido, sus cejas eran de color negro, su rostro se veía tranquilo, en su boca resaltaba sutilmente un colmillo, el superior derecho, llevaba un chaleco color marrón encima de una camisa amarilla y pantalones color rojo, con la luna iluminando sobre él se veía apacible, tranquilo y en calma, por alguna razón al verlo Rainbow sintió que algo en su pecho se alteró.

La chica del cabello arcoíris miro un poco más al muchacho, no era guapo o bueno no para su estilo, le gustaban menos delgados, más musculosos, pero bueno, tampoco era feo, su rostro era simpático y su colmillo salido le daba cierta gracia, estaba simplemente bien; sin poder evitarlo la deportista acerco sus dedos azules hacia el rostro del chico quizás era curiosidad, quizás se debía a la música que apenas podía percibirse o quizás era por la extraña luz de luna que había apareció pero por alguna razón Rainbow quería tocar esa piel, por alguna razón quería confirmar que ese chico era real.

Los dedos azules de la chica acariciaron con mucha suavidad la mejilla color gris, pero aun así inmediatamente hubo contacto los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa, en ese momento Rainbow los vio, eran raros, distintos, su esclera era amarilla y no blanca como lo usual pero sus pupilas eran rojas, en el mundo había ojos de todos colores, pero Rainbow sabía que los ojos rojos no abundaban, el color era más vivido que el de los suyos, era más rojo, era bonito.

El chico miro a Rainbow y por un momento la deportista sitio que la mirada la escaneaba de arriba abajo que la analizaba, que la estudiaba, pero antes de que el chico dijera algo, sus ojos fueron directo a los dedos de Rainbow los cuales seguían en su mejilla entonces el muchacho de piel gris se sonrojo la miro con sorpresa y se hiso hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos y cayendo de la silla.

-¡Ah¡- Fue lo primero en gritar el chico de piel gris- ¡Quien, cuando, donde!- Continuo gritando confuso

Rainbow pensaba contestar pero en ese momento sus oídos captaron otro sonido, pisadas, el señor Filch volvía, debía haberlos oído, los pasos eran rápidos, estaría ahí en un momento, usando toda su velocidad Rainbow salto sobre el chico de piel gris y tapo su boca con su mano, al mismo tiempo lo miro a los ojos y puso su índice sobre su boca indicando que debían guardar silencio.

-Si nos descubren tendremos graves problemas- Dijo Rainbow en susurros

En respuesta el muchacho de cabello negro miro alrededor, debió darse cuenta en ese momento que era de noche y luego volvió su mirada a Rainbow, finalmente asintió; ambos escucharon los pasos cada vez más cerca, se colocaron contra el muro que daba al pasillo y vieron en las ventanas de este la luz de la linterna del vigilante, el hombre estaba del otro lado, en el pasillo.

-¡Quien está ahí!- Se oyó la voz cansada del señor Filch quien ya no estaba en edad de hacer carreras

El silencio se mantuvo, luego los pasos se reanudaron y la luz de la linterna se proyectó en la ventana de la puerta, el picaporte se agito, el señor Filch estaba tratando se abrir la puerta. Rainbow sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, si la puerta se abría estaban perdidos, el salón no los ocultaría de la luz de la linterna y si los atrapaban tendría un reporte disciplinario, eso era suficiente para sacarla de los equipos y entonces todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento sería inútil, pero que se supone que podía hacer.

Para sorpresa de Rainbow el muchacho de piel gris busco con desesperación en el piso del salón y tras un momento se mostró sonriente con un lápiz en la mano, Rainbow no entendió lo bueno de haber encontrado un lápiz, pero rápidamente el chico le apunto a una ventana abierta del muro y lanzo el lápiz hacia ella, el lápiz salió del salón y se estrelló con otra pared y luego en el piso, generando un pequeño escándalo que solo fue perceptible gracias al enorme silencio que reinaba esa noche.

-¡Eh!- Se escuchó decir al vigilante- ¡No van a escapar!- Grito el viejo y sus pasos sonaron mientras se alejaba del lugar

Rainbow vio la luz de la linterna desparecer y luego dejo de oir los pasos y pudo suspirar aliviada- Eso estuvo muy cerca- Dijo la deportista

-Y que lo digas- Dijo el muchacho de pelo negro recostando su espalda contra el muro mientras exhalaba aliviado- Me alegra haber acertado el tiro-

-Fue un buen tiro- Le reconoció Rainbow con una sonrisa

-Gracias- Dijo el chico devolviendo el gesto- Apropósito soy Discord-

Rainbow miro a Discord por un segundo, algo en él era raro pero no lograba molestarla, simplemente sonrió y devolvió el saludo- Yo soy Rainbow Dash-

Discord sonrió y miro a su alrededor curioso- Bueno Rainbow Dash, podrías decirme que hora es- Pidió el muchacho de piel gris

Rainbow encendió su teléfono y la luz de la pantalla la dejo ciega un instante, luego pudo observar los números del reloj, era bastante tarde- Son las 11:15 pm- Dijo Rainbow mirando el teléfono

-Oh demonios, de verdad es tarde- Dijo Discord preocupado- No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido tanto tiempo, mis padres van a matarme-

Rainbow miro curiosa al chico de cabello negro, su expresión preocupada le pareció divertida, realmente quien se podría quedar dormido tanto tiempo aun si estaba escuchando música, además como el señor Filch no lo vio cuando cerro los salones, aunque bueno eso ultimo podía explicarse con que el viejo vigilante ya no hacia tan bien su trabajo, es decir la puerta estaba abierta así que no era un imposible.

-"Debe ser todo un despistado"- Pensó Rainbow divertida

En ese momento el oído de Rainbow lo capto, unas tenues notas en piano que acompañaban un compás en guitarra, antes había estado muy lejos para darse cuenta pero ahora, con los audífonos tan cerca colgando del cuello de Discord la chica del pelo arcoíris fue perfectamente capaz de reconocer la canción y no pudo contener su sorpresa.

-Oye- Dijo Rainbow sorprendida- Esa es Silence, verdad, es de The Blue Moon- Continuo emocionada Rainbow

Discord miro sus audífonos los cuales ahora descansaban en su cuello, los miro detenidamente como si hubiera olvidado que estaba escuchándolos hace solo un momento, él también pudo captar el sonido y tras darse cuenta que la chica tenía razón simplemente sonrió.

-Así es, son ellos- Dijo Discord mirando el aparato MP4 al que iban conectados los audífonos- Son muy buenos-

-¡Buenos!- Dijo Rainbow con emoción- ¡Son los mejores!- Agrego entusiasta la chica de piel azul sin caer en cuenta del escándalo que generaba.

Discord reaccionó de inmediato al ruido, coloco su dedo índice sobre la boca de Rainbow y esta al ver la cara de preocupación del chico supo de inmediato que debía guardar silencio o al menos regular mejor su volumen.

-Lo siento- Dijo algo avergonzada Rainbow- Es de mis bandas favoritas-

Decir eso era poco, Rainbow admiraba profundamente a The Blue Moon, aunque bueno eran justo el tipo de banda que todos admiraban, novatos aparecidos de la nada, llevaban 3 años como profesionales y habían sacado un álbum por año y cada álbum había tenido al menos dos canciones en el Top 10 de mejores canciones del año; muchos ya los consideraban la banda que cambiaría el mundo y Rainbow también pensaba lo mismo; pero había algo más, esa canción Silence, era de su primer álbum "The Girl That Sing In My Heart" era el álbum favorito de Rainbow.

The Blue Moon eran una banda de Rock, habían empezado como muchas otras bandas, un grupo de chicos que querían tocar música, disfrutarlo y quizás vivir de ello, se hicieron conocidos por ganar varias batallas de las bandas, la gente amaba su estilo y por sobre todo amaban a su cantante, decían que era una chica con un talento que se veía una vez cada cien años; pero las cosas cambiaron cuando la banda firmo para su primer disco, la vocalista murió, un accidente de auto, nunca fue muy claro lo que paso, pero ella murió y para el mundo la banda murió con ella o bueno eso se suponía que debía pasar, pero no fue así pues el bajista de la banda y novio de la difunta cantante tomo el puesto de líder de la banda y vocalista y ante el asombro del mundo la banda no solo resurgió sino que regreso a lo grande, nadie podía creerlo, eran incluso mejores que antes y el nuevo líder también trajo nuevas canciones y una innovadora idea. Los discos de The Blue Moon eran especiales, las canciones eran buenas, eso nadie lo discutía, pero tenían algo único, si escuchabas todas las canciones, en el orden que traía el disco, si las escuchabas todas, el disco contaba una historia, una pequeña novela y su primer disco "The Girl That Sing In My Heart", era el favorito de Rainbow, contaba la historia de la vocalista muerta, de cómo el bajista la conoció, de cómo se enamoraron, como formaron la banda, como llegaron a la cima y claro como ella los dejo y tuvieron que levantarse por su cuenta, Rainbow jamás lograba completar el disco sin soltar unas lágrimas, pero siempre lo escuchaba completo, era tan triste, tan desgarrador, pero le encantaban esas canciones, ella deseaba ser así de buena algún día.

Para asombro de Rainbow una mano color gris paso sobre su mejilla y se colocó sobre su oído izquierdo, a la deportista le tomo un momento darse cuenta que Discord acababa de colocarle un audífono en su oído, eran audífonos sencillos, no como los de sonido envolvente que el chico tenía antes, los había cambiado, pero cuando Rainbow miro para preguntarle porque lo hacía se sorprendió al ver al chico sonriendo.

-Bueno, parecía que querías oírlos- Dijo Discord con una sonrisa

-Gracias- Dijo Rainbow también sonriendo, era un gesto agradable

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el piso y apoyaron su espalda en la pared del pasillo, las pisadas de Filch nunca volvieron a escucharse y ellos se dedicaron a disfrutar el disco, pasaron los minutos, hablaron muy poco, a veces alguno de los dos decía algo, que la letra o la melodía de alguna canción les gustaba, Rainbow a veces mencionaba como alguna parte de la guitarra era particularmente buena y de vez en cuando soltaban alguna broma tonta, pero por lo general guardaban silencio, dejaron que la noche y la música se apoderaran del ambiente y para ambos eso estuvo bien.

La última canción del disco se estaba terminando "Adiós", Rainbow no pudo evitarlo, sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque limpio sus ojos con su brazo sabía que era obvio que estaba llorando, por alguna razón llorar frente a este chico que era un extraño no la incomodo, Discord miro con atención a la deportista, el chico de los ojos rojos sonrió con suavidad, cuando termino la canción Discord se quitó el audífono del oído y se levantó del piso, luego camino hacia la ventana que daba al patio y miro hacia el cielo.

-Las estrellas hoy son muy hermosas- Dijo el chico de la piel gris

Rainbow también se quitó su audífono y se levantó, llego junto al chico de la piel gris, le entrego el MP4 y luego miro por la ventana, Discord no mentía, cuando ella llego al campus el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises, pero ahora estaba bastante despejado, una luna en cuarto creciente brillaba con fuerza, acompañada de múltiples estrellas y unas pocas nubes que enmarcaban el hermoso cuadro del firmamento, era una vista magnifica.

-Tienes razón, son hermosas- Agrego Rainbow, la deportista miro por última vez el cielo, ya era tarde debía ser más de media noche- Quizás debería irme-

Ya hacía tiempo Rainbow había descartado la posibilidad que Discord fuera el sujeto que la había contactado, es decir si el muchacho de ojos rojos quisiera chantajearla lo habría dicho hace mucho, no, quien sea que la hubiera citado había decidido no asistir y ella realmente había perdido el interés en el asunto, ahora que recapacitaba se sentía una verdadera tonta por todo eso, si la información se filtraba simplemente admitiría la verdad, había hecho trampa y eso era incorrecto, es más había comenzado a considerar seriamente decirle al profesor River que había hecho trampa, había algo en esa idea que la hacía pensar que ese era el camino correcto, que era la mejor opción.

-Te iras ahora- Dijo Discord con algo de sorpresa- Que lastima y yo que pensaba mostrarte algo asombroso-

-¿Algo asombroso?- Repitió Rainbow en tono curioso

-Si- Dijo Discord con una sorpresiva seriedad- ¿Quieres verlo?-

Rainbow simplemente asintió y Discord le sonrió, una sonrisa más grande que dejaba ver mejor el colmillo que le sobresalía y por alguna razón Rainbow sintió un leve escalofrió, como si algo importante acabara de pasar.

-Muy bien vamos- Dijo Discord con seriedad y se acercó rápidamente a la puerta del salón

El chico de pelo negro y piel gris abrió con suavidad la puerta y escucho, no había voces, no había pisadas, donde sea que estuviera el viejo Filch, estaba lejos de ahí, volvió sus ojos rojos a Rainbow que lo miraba impaciente y no pudo evitar sonreír de un modo malicioso.

-Ven, sígueme- Dijo Discord tomando de la mano a Rainbow y jalándola hacia la oscuridad del pasillo

Rainbow se sorprendió con el tirón de Discord, el chico de pelo negro la jalo con fuerza y antes de darse cuenta ya caminaba rápidamente en los oscuros pasillos del campus, a diferencia de los salones los pasillos no tenían ventana al exterior por lo que eran mucho más oscuros pero Discord la guiaba con firmeza, giro a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, a la izquierda de nuevo y una vez más a la izquierda, luego el tirón se sintió hacia arriba, Discord estaba subiendo escaleras, Rainbow estaba desorientada por los giros y la oscuridad, también preocupada y algo asustada por la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento oiría los pasos de Filch acercándose a ellos, pero quizás por ese mismo estado de Shock, no podía oponerse a Discord quien rápidamente la subió hasta la cima de las escaleras.

Rainbow oyó un forcejeo, la puerta que tenían en frente no se abría, debía tener seguro, pero solo un segundo después se oyó un crujido, Discord había forzado la cerradura y la puerta se abrió en silencio. A Rainbow la envolvió un aire frio y una tenue luz ilumino su vista, había algo tras esa puerta, algo diferente, la deportista dio unos pocos pasos y atravesó el umbral; ahora el hermoso cielo nocturno estaba sobre ella, era tan grande, tan enorme, tan hermoso, hacia frio y aún estaba muy oscuro, peor aún así era hermoso, el lugar era hermoso.

-"Estamos en el techo"- Pensó Rainbow comprendiendo por fin su ubicación

La deportista miro a Discord y este le dio una sonrisa- Te dije que sería asombroso-

 **Narra Rainbow**

Como no pensé en venir aquí, lo había visto tantas veces, cuantas veces había pensado que sería un gran lugar para tomar un almuerzo, para ver las nubes o solo para tomar una siesta, cuantas veces quise venir aquí a tomar el sol, porque nunca lo hice, que me detenía.

Revise mi teléfono rápidamente era ya más de media noche, el tiempo había volado, el viento azotaba con fuerza, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse frio, aun con mi chaqueta mi camisa sin mangas estaba lejos de ser un buen abrigo y aun así quería quedarme, ese cielo me llamaba, sentía que en cualquier momento emprendería el vuelo hacia ese enorme firmamento, ante ese cielo todo lo demás parecía tan pequeño, tan simple, los problemas que antes eran tan grandes ahora eran solo pequeñas molestias y por primera vez desde esa mañana desde que recibí aquel horrible mensaje, por primera vez sentí paz.

Busque a Discord con la mirada, había dejado de estar cerca hacia mucho, ahora el miraba el cielo desde el extremo del techo apoyado en el barandal de seguridad, su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba daba una mejor vista de su desordenado cabello, se veía apacible, tranquilo y por alguna razón, se veía feliz, creo que era contagioso porque cuando lo mire sentí que una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y finalmente me acerque.

-Es un gran lugar- Dije al ponerme junto a Discord, apoye mis manos en el barandal y deje que mi cuerpo se estirara.

Discord me miro, me mostro nuevamente esa suave sonrisa, le quedaba bien, era muy su estilo, es ese tipo de chicos no muy guapos, pero que sabe usar lo que tiene, realmente no esta tan mal a la vista y bueno, tiene buen gusto musical, eso le da puntos, no es que eso realmente me importe.

-Es el mejor del mundo para ver el cielo- Dijo Discord con tranquilidad- Me encanta venir a mirar las estrellas y en el día es genial para tomar una siesta-

-Puedo imaginarlo- Dije con una sonrisa, después de todo era agradable saber que no era la única que pensaba en tomar una siesta en ese lugar

-Mira- Dijo Discord con emoción señalando al cielo- Una estrella fugaz-

En ese momento alce mis ojos al punto que el señalaba y la vi, un destello blanco que cruzo el cielo en un instante, apenas logre verla, pero sin duda fue un increíble instante- Wow, increíble- Dije con emoción

-Pide un deseo- Dijo Discord divertido

Cerré los ojos y fingí pedir algo, realmente lo que quería ya se había cumplido, quería saber qué hacer con ese miedo y esa ansiedad que habían estado molestándome todo el día y ahora lo tenía claro, lo que había hecho, eso del examen, había sido un error, era trampa, sin importar como lo justificara, había hecho trampa y sin importar si el que mando las fotos venia o no ya sabía lo que debía hacer, buscaría al profesor Riven mañana y le diría la verdad, me disculparía por lo que hice y rogaría porque me deje hacer de nuevo el examen y sin importar que pasara aceptaría las consecuencias de lo que hice, eso era lo correcto, lo que debía hacerse, era la única manera de seguir siendo leal a quien yo era, aun si me sacaban de los equipos o si perdía mi beca, incluso si me expulsaban, encontraría como seguir adelante, soy Rainbow Dash siempre encontrare una manera de volar tan alto como las estrellas, ese es mi estilo.

Mi mirada se fue un momento más a Discord, para mi sorpresa el ya no tenía la mirada en el cielo, ahora me miraba con atención, como si estuviera buscando algo en mí, no supe exactamente porque pero me sentí algo apenada al darme cuenta de que me miraba, él era interesante y estaba feliz de haberlo conocido, realmente me había ayudado a quitarme todo eso de encima, todo ese peso extra que había acumulado, era un gran sujeto.

-Toma una foto, te durara más- Dije en tono bromista

Discord pareció apenarse con mi comentario y devolvió su mirada al frente, eso me hiso reír solo un poco- Lo siento- Dijo el- Es solo que- Comenzó a decir con dificultad- Te ves bien aquí, tu sabes, con el cielo y todo eso, de verdad resaltas, te hace ver- Guardo silencio por un momento, como si dudara en soltar lo que seguía pero finalmente volvió a la idea- Te hacen ver muy linda- Dijo finalmente aun sin mirarme

No era la primera vez que me hacían un cumplido pero aún así me alegro escucharlo, me sentí feliz y por alguna razón mi corazón se aceleró, un poco, era emocionante, si el vigilante se daba cuenta de que estábamos ahí tendríamos problemas, si me quedaba ahí más tiempo seguramente pescaría un resfriado y si no estaba atenta a mi celular seguramente el tipo de la foto no contactaría conmigo y aun así, no quería irme de ese lugar o dejar de mirar ese oscuro paisaje, con ese cielo estrellado y con el chico de ojos rojos en el centro, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Oye- Dije sin pensarlo mucho- Gracias-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Discord

-Creo que necesitaba esto- Dije mirando el cielo estrellado mientras recostaba más mi cuerpo en el barandal- Necesitaba algo así, suave, relajante, creo que tenía mucho en la cabeza, pero ahora me siento mejor, ahora sé que es lo correcto-

-Sabes si alguien te escuchara hablar así, jamás creerían que eres la chica que robo el examen del profesor de cálculo- Dijo Discord con la misma tranquilidad con la que había dicho todo lo demás

 **Narrador**

Las palabras de Discord dejaron sin palabras a Rainbow, un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica con cabello arcoíris y su mirada se petrifico en el horizonte, lo había dicho, eso no podía saberlo nadie, solo había tres personas que lo sabían, una era ella misma, otra era "milagro" quien había conseguido las respuestas y la tercera tenía que ser.

-El sujeto de los mensajes- Dijo Rainbow con voz seria y los ojos muy abiertos con sorpresa

La mirada de la chica se dirigió finalmente al rostro de Discord y encontró un rostro sonriente, pero esa ya no era una sonrisa suave y dulce como las que le había mostrado antes, esta era amplia, burlona y confiada y los ojos rojos del chico ahora brillaban con malicia, casi parecía una persona distinta y Rainbow por un momento sintió miedo.

-Por fin te diste cuenta- Dijo Discord sonriente con una voz mucho más gruesa

Por instinto Rainbow dio un salto hacia atrás, quería poner distancia entre ella y Discord, pero no quería quitarle los ojos de encima, no podía explicarlo pero algo en ella le decía que no debía descuidarse con el sujeto frente a ella, que debía tener cuidado, que no debía dejar que el la tocara.

Discord miro divertido a Rainbow, la chica se había alejado y ahora lo miraba fijamente con un rostro de expresión furiosa, realmente la había tomado por sorpresa, podía saberlo por su reacción, por su respiración rápida y por la forma como su cuerpo se hallaba tan tenso en ese momento, era divertido, era casi como ver a un gatito acorralado, era casi adorable.

Rainbow estaba molesta y frustrada, como había sido tan ingenua, por un momento al principio lo había pensado, había sospechado que Discord podía ser el tipo de los mensajes, pero lo había descartado, que había sido, la música, la sonrisa, quizás el tono de voz amigable, fuera lo que fuera se había equivocado, Discord había logrado que ella bajara la guardia y luego la había tenido en la palma de su mano solo por diversión, era tan molesto, tan frustrante.

-Oye- Dijo Rainbow con seriedad- Cual era el chiste de todo esto, porque tenías que fingir que no me conocías-

-Oh bueno- Dijo Discord levantando los hombros en señal de poca importancia- Tú sabes, pensé que sería agradable conocernos antes de empezar a hacer negocios- Agrego el chico de piel gris en tono relajado

Esta vez fue Rainbow la que sonrió con confianza después de todo, esa estrategia le había salido en contra a Discord, ella ya lo había superado, había tomado una decisión y ya no quería tener nada que ver con ese asunto.

-Pues lamento decirte que no quiero discutir nada contigo- Dijo Rainbow a un sonriente

-Oh enserio- Dijo Discord fingiendo sorpresa al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia la chica de piel azul y sonrió al ver que esta instintivamente retrocedió un paso, estaba siendo muy precavida, eso lo haría divertido

-Así es- Dijo Rainbow algo apenada por haber retrocedido pero sin abandonar su tono de seguridad- Así que puedes tomar tus fotografías y metértelas por donde te quepan, porque yo no quiero saber nada de ellas, acúsame si quieres, igual pensaba confesar, no voy a dejar que un idiota como tú me chantajee-

-Ya veo- Dijo Discord sin dejar su sonrisa confiada- Supongo que en ese caso no tenemos nada más que hablar- En ese momento la sonrisa de Discord se agrando dejando ver todos sus dientes- Claro me da algo de pena por tus amigas, pero bueno supongo que es inevitable-

-Mis amigas- Dijo Rainbow con sorpresa- Ellas que tienen que ver en esto-

-Oh bueno tu sabes- Dijo Discord sin disminuir su sonrisa- No son un grupo muy común, dos chicas becadas en la mejor carrera de la universidad, otra que trabaja y estudia sin que sus notas se vean afectadas, otras que son de las mejores en sus respectivas carreras y claro una que recientemente ingreso a Biología una carrera con un examen súper difícil y ahora su otra amiga, la gran deportista, se descubre que hace trampa en los exámenes- Continuo Discord

-Cuál es tu punto- Respondió Rainbow a la defensiva

-Solo digo que después de eso sería natural sospechar de todo el grupo- Contesto Discord- En especial si alguien está dispuesto a sustentar esas acusaciones con alguna prueba- Agrego Discord con una sonrisa malévola- Y ya sabes cómo es la universidad en lo que respecta a trampas-

Rainbow sintió como los nervios y la ansiedad se iban acumulando, solo estaba presumiendo, ¿verdad?, no pasaría nada, sus amigas, ellas no habían hecho nada malo, a ellas no debía pasarles nada, no podía pasarles, pero y sí pasaba.

-"Podrían quitarle a Twi y a Sunset sus becas o sus privilegios, decirle a Rarity que ya no puede trabajar o incluso evitar que AJ empiece sus estudios, podrían hacer algo así"- Pensó por un momento Rainbow sintiendo que su pánico aumentaba.

La deportista comenzó a imaginarlo, imagino a los compañeros de Pinkie y Fluttershy tratando mal a sus amigas acusándolas de tramposas, imagino a Rarity siendo echada de su trabajo en la Boutique, a Twi y Sunset perdiendo sus becas y sus oportunidades y claro AJ perdiendo su gran nuevo inicio y todo sería por su culpa, no podía permitirlo, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudarles, no podía traicionarlas, no podían sufrir por su error, debía haber algo que ella pudiera hacer; en ese momento Rainbow se dio cuenta, Discord se iba.

-Bueno Rainbow, supongo que no hay nada que discutir, entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa- Dijo el chico de piel gris dándole la espalda a Rainbow- Cierra la azotea cuando quieras irte, oh y mira bien el paisaje, quien sabe cuándo puedas volver a verlo-

Discord comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero entonces lo oyó, un pequeño crujido, un sonido suave, pero lo suficiente para que se girara y lo hiso justo a tiempo, justo en ese momento a una velocidad sobrehumana pudo ver como Rainbow corría hacia él y se lanzaba en el aire para taclearlo.

Discord giro sobre sí mismo y pudo esquivar la tacleada de Rainbow quien siguió su trayectoria y termino en el piso donde rodo un par de veces para luego ponerse de pie y dedicarle una mirada a Discord, una mirada que sorprendió al chico, era una mirada llena de desesperación, de ira, de miedo, de pánico, era la mirada de alguien que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, de alguien que se lo estaba jugando todo, alguien enfermizamente leal.

-Dámelo- Dijo Rainbow sin quitar de encima de Discord esa mirada desesperada, casi lunática, una mirada aterradora- ¡Dame tu teléfono!- Grito la chica de pelo arcoíris y se lanzó de nuevo contra Discord

La mayoría de la gente se habría aterrado, la mayoría hubiera corrido, la mayoría hubiera gritado, Discord era diferente, el sonrió, sonrió encantado, eso era divertido, era emocionante, esto era justo lo que quería, quería algo emocionante, algo único, algo justo así.

Con tranquilidad Discord tomo el brazo de Rainbow cuando esta se lanzó a por él y usando su propia fuerza tiro de la chica desviándola en su trayectoria y haciendo que Rainbow fuera a dar de nuevo contra el piso a su lado, luego de esto Discord se alejó un poco de la chica tendida en el suelo, mientras lo hiso reía.

-Muy bien Rainbow, así quieres jugar- Dijo Discord divertido- Entonces juguemos- Tras decir esto el señor del caos saco su teléfono de su bolsillo- ¿Conoces la aplicación Order?- Cuestiono el chico de piel gris- Me imagino que no, permite que programes acciones futuras en su teléfono- Mientras decía esto Discord trabajaba a mucha velocidad en su celular- Ahora muevo esto aquí y esto aquí, luego esto y listo- Dijo finalmente Discord y le mostro a Rainbow su teléfono

Rainbow quien apenas estaba levantándose pues la segunda caída contra el techo de cemento había sido bastante fuerte y le había dolido mucho, cuando la chica miro de nuevo hacia Discord vio que este le mostraba su teléfono, un teléfono inteligente de pantalla táctil con protector color rojo, en él se mostraba una pantalla en blanco con un cronometro que marcaba 5:00.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Rainbow confusa

-Una cuenta regresiva- Dijo Discord- Mira Rainbow ahora tus fotos solo están en este teléfono, si me lo quitas antes de que esto llegue a cero podrás romperlo o borrarlas y listo fin de la historia- Tras decir esto Discord sonrió divertido- Pero, si este reloj llega a cero, tus fotos serán enviadas a mi correo y a mi portátil y ya no importara si me quitas mi celular, aun tendré las fotos-

Rainbow se puso de pie y miro a Discord con una sonrisa- Entonces solo debo asegurarme de que no se me acabe el tiempo- Dijo Rainbow volviendo a encorvarse preparando una nueva envestida

-Exacto- Dijo Discord sonriente- Así que veamos que tienes-

Discord ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Rainbow ya había comenzado a correr otra vez, esto sorprendió al chico de cabello negro, era incluso más rápida que antes, claro ahora tenía un tiempo límite, en unos segundos Rainbow estaba frente a él pero esta vez no lo embistió, esta vez le lanzo un puñetazo, uno muy rápido, Discord apenas logro colocar su brazo frente a su rostro para amortiguar el golpe, aun así dolió y de inmediato otro puño esta vez con la izquierda, Discord sintió como roso su mejilla, era buena, la chica de verdad era buena.

Rainbow estaba levemente encorvada frente a Discord y lanzaba los puñetazos con velocidad, el puño salía y volvía a su posición en guardia ambos al lado de su rostro y en cuanto volvía el otro brazo lanzaba otro puño. Rainbow no era realmente fanática de los deportes de contacto, prefería los juegos con pelota, pero ella era consiente que debía saber defenderse por si alguna vez lo necesitaba, boxeo, Karate, Judo y Taekwondo, había practicado un poco de todo para tener un surtido de golpes preparados, además tenía una amiga experta en artes marciales que le había ayudado a que nadie se metiera con ella y ahora pensaba usarlo todo contra Discord.

-"No eres muy fuerte Dash, pero eres rápida, golpea mucho y con todo, si tú oponente se ve encerrado por tus golpes entonces ganaras"- Eso le había dicho Spit cuando comenzó a enseñarle, esa era la estrategia de Rainbow.

Para terror de la deportista sus golpes no conectaban, sin importar cuantos lanzaba Discord los paraba o eludía, no podía tocarlo, siempre que lanza el puño daba contra el brazo de Discord y si no entonces terminaba golpeando el aire, era aterrador, el sujeto esquivaba por apenas unos pocos centímetros, pero quizás eso era lo más aterrador, que aunque siempre parecía que iba a golpearlo él se le escapaba.

-"Es bueno, esta no es su primera pelea"- Pensó molesta Rainbow- "No importa, solo cambiare el enfoque"-

Discord vio con sorpresa como Rainbow daba un salto hacia atrás alejándose un poco de él, pero el chico de piel gris no pudo sonreír porque al momento frente a su rostro estaba el pie derecho de Rainbow, Discord tuvo mucha suerte de que Rainbow calculara mal la patada, un poco más cerca y habría recibido el golpe de lleno en la cara.

-Uf, eso alcanzo a despeinarme- Dijo Discord fingiendo estar tranquilo, ese último ataque lo había asustado

-Mierda- Dijo Rainbow molesta por haber fallado

Sin darle tiempo de nada Rainbow salto haca Discord y lanzo una potente patada voladora, Discord puso su antebrazo derecho a la altura de su rostro y detuvo el ataque, la patada era fuerte, al aterrizar Rainbow giro sobre si misma apoyo sus manos en el piso y lanzo una patada con la izquierda, directo al rostro de Discord, pero esta vez el chico la atrapo con su brazo izquierdo, sujetando su pierna.

-Buen intento- Dijo Discord al mismo tiempo que enviaba su mano derecha al trasero de Rainbow quien sintió un toque descarado, sobre sus nalgas- Sabes tienes mejor físico del que aparentas-

Rainbow sintió una rápida combinación de ira, vergüenza, asco, frustración y odio, pero para su terror no podía liberar la pierna, Discord era fuerte, muy fuerte, si le daba un puñetazo con esa tremenda fuerza quizás la dejaría fuera de combate, la sola idea hiso que Rainbow temblara un poco.

Como pudo Rainbow giro sobre sí misma y usando su pierna derecha lanzo una nueva parada, Discord no tuvo más opción que esquivar y por ende liberar a la pierna izquierda de Rainbow del agarre, momento que la chica del pelo multicolor aprovecho para alejarse un poco y recuperarse, el sudor le corría por el rostro y su respiración era agitada, sus músculos y articulaciones dolían, de verdad pelear era muy agotador y eso que no llevaban mucho peleando, en ese momento una idea aterrorizo a Rainbow, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?.

-Tranquila- Dijo Discord mirando el teléfono que tenía en su mano derecha- Aun te quedan un par de minutos- Agrego el chico en tono burlón

La actitud de Discord sacaba de sus casillas a Rainbow estaba tan confiado de que ella no le ganaría que incluso le mostraba el teléfono, tanto así la subestimaba, pues bien le saldría caro ser tan presumido.

-Muy bien, esto lo termino aquí- Dijo Rainbow y volvió a cargar contra Discord

Esta vez Rainbow combinaba puños y patadas en ráfaga contra Discord los ataques eran rápidos y tantos que era difícil seguirla, Discord se movía lo mejor que podía, esquivaba y se cubría pero hasta el comenzó a recibir algunos golpes, la velocidad de la chica era aterradora, de verdad Rainbow lo estaba dando todo en esa última carga, casi parecía inhumano que alguien pudiera pelear tanto y tan rápido, pero a fin de cuentas era humano, los golpes poco a poco perdían fuerza, al principio dolían pero luego se suavizaron, ese era el fallo de Rainbow, no tenía experiencia al pelear y por esos sus golpes eran suaves, más y más suaves cada vez.

-"Debe ser su primera pelea, priorizar velocidad sobre fuerza es inútil, si tus golpes no se sienten, simplemente es perder el tiempo"- Pensó Discord tranquilo

Rainbow estaba desesperada, le faltaba el aire, sus brazos y piernas dolían de una manera aterradora, y Discord seguía en pie, había conectado, sabía que había dado varios golpes buenos pero él ni se inmutaba y no podía seguir más tiempo peleando así, estaba llegando a su límite.

-"Hay un golpe que siempre funciona"- Le había dicho Spit una vez- "Úsalo en emergencias y nunca en una competencia, pero si lo aciertas, es victoria segura"-

-"Bueno supongo que esto es una emergencia"- Dijo Rainbow y con toda la fuerza que le quedaba levanto su pierna derecha y asesto la patada más fuerte que pudo directo a la entrepierna de Discord, el golpe acertó.

Discord sintió como todo el aire se fue de sus pulmones, su estomago se revolvió como si fuera vomitar y sus piernas se doblaron haciéndolo caer de rodillas, no lo había esperado, debió suponerlo, Rainbow estaba desesperada, era obvio que haría algo así, como no lo vio venir, ahora estaba inmóvil e indefenso, Rainbow le había ganado.

Rainbow camino hacia Discord, su cuerpo se sentía horrible, cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba por el cansancio, sudaba como si hubiera jugado un partido de campeonato y su respiración era rápida y jadeante, pero nada de eso importaba, debía tomar ese teléfono.

-Perdóname- Dijo Rainbow mientras llegaba junto a Discord y tomaba el teléfono de su mano derecha- Sé que fue jugar sucio, pero no tenía otra opción- Tras tomar el teléfono Rainbow le dio la espalda a Discord y encendió la pantalla la cual las cegó por un momento, habían estado a oscuras todo ese tiempo.

-No importa- Dijo jadeante Discord aun de rodillas- Siempre hay que tener un As bajo la manga-

-Como sea- Dijo Rainbow mirando el celular

Algo estaba mal, donde estaba la cuenta regresiva, ese fondo de pantalla, era el escudo de los Wonderbolts, porque Discord tenía ese fondo de pantalla y el protector era azul, pero ella lo había visto rojo, entonces la idea llego a Rainbow y la paralizo.

-Este es mi teléfono- Dijo aterrada la chica de piel azul al mirar el celular en su mano

-Tuve suerte de que usemos celulares similares- Dijo Discord sonriente y aun de rodillas- Te lo dije siempre un As bajo la manga-

Rainbow se paralizo por un momento, había sido cuando le toco el trasero, en ese momento le robo su teléfono, ni siquiera lo había sentido, seguramente por la adrenalina y el cansancio de la pelea, por esas mismas razones no había mirado con más detenimiento el teléfono y ahora había caminado lejos de Discord, había algo de distancia entre ellos, debía ser rápida, debía quitarle el otro teléfono, pero cuando Rainbow se disponía a correr de nuevo hacia el chico de cabello negro, una alarma lleno el silencioso ambiente.

-Lo ciento Rainbow- Dijo Discord buscando en su bolsillo con su mano izquierda- Creo que se te acabo el tiempo- Dijo mientras le mostraba a Rainbow un teléfono con la pantalla blanca que mostraba el cronometro 00:00- El juego termino-

Rainbow sintió que toda su sangre se congelo, sus piernas temblaron sin control amenazando con tirarla, su sudor se sentía frio en su espalda y su puño se cerró con tanta fuerza que podía lastimarle la palma de la mano, había perdido, las fotos estaban ahora fuera de su alcance; ya no podía hacer nada más, nada podía salvar a sus amigas ahora y rápidamente la frustración y la desesperanza se tornaron en ira.

-Tu- Dijo Rainbow mirando al chico de piel gris con la sonrisa confiada- ¡Eres un tramposo!- Grito la deportista furiosa

Rainbow corrió directo hacia el aun de rodillas Discord, iba a golpearlo, a darle una tremenda paliza, una tan dura y potente que ese tonto no pudiera volver a comer una comida sin tener que licuarla antes, iba a hacerlo pedazos, a tirarle todos los dientes y a partirle algunos huesos, Discord iba a lamentar el día que se metió con ella.

Un golpe sordo detuvo sus pensamientos, Rainbow sintió como su cuerpo se impulsó hacia atrás con un brusco empujón, sus piernas se doblaron, su estómago se estremeció y su boca se llenó del sabor del vómito, su vista se nublo por un segundo y todo el aliento dejo su pecho.

-Dije que se acabó Rainbow- Dijo Discord aun arrodillado pero con un brazo extendido hacia el abdomen de Rainbow, le había dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, uno muy fuerte

Rainbow sintió cuando el brazo de Discord dejo de tener contacto con su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo la chica de pelo arcoíris cayo de rodillas al piso, ese golpe la había dejado completamente inmóvil, al mismo tiempo Discord se puso de pie con dificultad y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Creo que me excedí con ese golpe- Dijo Discord reflexivo mientras se alejaba- Perdóname por eso, tómalo como una venganza por la patada- Agrego el chico mientras miraba su teléfono y se acercaba a la puerta- Bueno Rainbow creo que terminamos aquí-

Rainbow no sabía qué hacer, apenas podía respirar y su cuerpo no quería obedecerla, sentía que si se movía un poco iba a vomitar, su boca estaba muy abierta desesperada por lograr que algo de aire entrara a los pulmones, sus ojos estaba también muy abiertos y sus pupilas eran apenas dos diminutos puntos negros, pero aun así, algo debía hacer, no podía dejar que Discord se fuera, quien sabe que haría con esas fotos, tenía que hacer algo, debía proteger a sus amigas, proteger su felicidad, su futuro, debía hacerlo por ellas, hacer lo que sea.

Discord estaba a punto de tocar la perilla de la puerta cuando escucho una débil voz, una voz entrecortada, una voz que en cualquier otro momento hubiera sido inaudible pero que debido a la soledad de la azotea pudo escucharla.

-Espera- Dijo Rainbow ahogada y con dificultad- Espera por favor-

Discord se quedó quieto, ni siquiera miro a la chica de rodillas solo espero a que ella dijera algo más.

-Las quiero- Dijo Rainbow aún muy ahogada- Te comprare las fotos, pagare lo que pidas-

Discord sonrió divertido- Lo siento Rainbow, no soy alguien muy de dinero- Dijo divertido el chico de cabello negro- Prefiero negociar por dulces-

-Te daré lo que quieras- Replico Rainbow ya hablando un poco mejor- Pídelo y es tuyo-

-Bueno realmente no creo que tengas algo que yo quiera- Dijo Discord con una sonrisa maliciosa- Creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí- Agrego el chico de piel gris mientras ponía su mano en la perilla de la puerta

Rainbow se estaba desesperando, que debía hacer, que podía ofrecer, que haría, todo iba tan rápido, pero no tenía nada más, estaba acabada, a menos, a menos que lo ofreciera todo, quizás así él aceptaría, entonces quizás ellas estarían bien.

-¡Hare lo que quieras!- Grito Rainbow

Discord de nuevo se detuvo y esta vez dirigió su mirada a Rainbow- Explícate- Dijo el chico en tono sombrío

-Lo que oíste- Dijo Rainbow bajando la mirada- Si no le muestras esas fotos a nadie, si guardas silencio sobre lo que paso, si me prometes dejar a mis amigas en paz, entonces hare lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras- Dijo Rainbow recordando con terror el momento en que Discord toco su trasero, sabía que eso podría estar incluido en la oferta, pero no sabía que mas hacer

Para sorpresa de Rainbow Discord se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, camino lento con los ojos sobre ella, ojos que a Rainbow le parecía brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, ojos maliciosos y dementes, una mirada que le genero escalofríos y que se acompañaba de una sonrisa burlona que tampoco era muy agradable, finalmente se detuvo a unos pasos de ella.

-Entiendes lo que estás diciendo Rainbow Dash- Dijo Discord con seriedad

-Si- Contesto Rainbow en tono seco y sombrío

-Y dime estas dispuesta a hacerlo, a obedecer ciegamente lo que yo diga, a hacer todo lo que te ordene- Insistió Discord

-Si cumples tu parte- Respondió Rainbow con la mirada baja, sintiéndose completamente derrotada

-Te convertirías en mi sirvienta- Dijo Discord

Rainbow sintió que la voz se le quebraba, el pecho se sentía apretado, apenas podía respirar pero aun así logro sacar una palabra- Si-

-Si que- Dijo Discord con una sonrisa cada vez más grande

-Me volveré tu sirvienta- Dijo Rainbow

Discord se deleitó con la escena, la chica deportiva, la estrella de rock, la súper estrella estaba de rodillas, atrapada, la había acorralado por completo y eso lo llenaba de emoción.

-Mírame- Dijo Discord

Rainbow tenía demasiada vergüenza, la situación, lo que había dicho, todo le daba tanta pena pero si quería convencerlo, si quería asegurarse de que el aceptara, tenía que obedecer, como pudo alzo su mirada y se encontró los ojos rojos de Discord que la miraban desde lo alto.

Discord sintió que el corazón se le salía, esos ojos, esos ojos desesperados, llenos de miedo, llenos de ansiedad y pánico, ojos de alguien que había tocado fondo, eran tan hermosos, en esa chica se veían tan bien, eran tan encantadores, quería más, quería dañarla, destruirla, llenar esos ojos de desesperación, quería corromperla, lo necesitaba.

-Muy bien Rainbow- Dijo Discord con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Acepto el trato-

Rainbow no fue capaz de sostener más tiempo la mirada, volvió a mirar al piso y simplemente contesto- Muy bien-

-Y ya tengo tu primera orden- Dijo Discord, tomando por sorpresa a Rainbow

Rainbow aun de rodillas escuchó atentamente la primera orden de Discord y sintió que su alma gritaba de horror, lo que pedía era tan humillante, tan asqueroso, tan despreciable que solo de oírlo le provocaba darle un puñetazo, pero que otra opción tenia, para este punto su única salida era obedecer.

-Entendiste- Dijo Discord con tranquilidad-

-Si- Dijo Rainbow y tras unos eternos segundos de silencio agrego- Lo hare, enciende la cámara-

Discord apunto a Rainbow quien permaneció de rodillas con su teléfono de protector rojo, de la cámara de este se desprendía una luz que al principio cegó a la deportista, tras un momento Rainbow se adaptó a la luz y miro directo a la cámara.

-"Debo ser convincente, debo hacerlo bien, sino tal vez cancele el trato"- Pensó aterrada Rainbow

Discord ahogo una risa lo mejor que pudo, no podía creerlo, Rainbow tenía una mirada tan decidida, aun cuando iba a hacer algo tan humillante, era lo mejor del mundo.

-Muy bien Rainbow, prepárate para tu gran escena y tres, dos, uno y…!Acción¡- Grito Discord emocionado

Rainbow centro su mirada en la cámara y le dedico a esta la sonrisa más grande y cálida que pudo conseguir mostrar en su rostro, trato de fingir la mayor alegría posible, aunque nunca había sido muy buena actriz- Hola a todos- Comenzó a decir Rainbow tratando de conseguir la voz más creíble y amigable posible- Soy Rainbow Dash, miembro del equipo de atletismo y básquetbol de la universidad, también soy capitana del equipo de Futbol y guitarrista principal de una banda de Rock, acabo de terminar segundo semestre de estudios generales y yo- Rainbow dudo una milésima de segundo en continuar, pero basto con ver los ojos penetrantes de Discord sobre ella para comprender que no podía detenerse- Y yo hago este video para pedirle, no, para rogarle a Discord que me permita ser su sirvienta- Dijo Rainbow y tras esto acerco su rostro un poco más a la cámara, como se le había indicado, sin dejar de sonreír- ¡Por favor Discord, Por favor permíteme servirte, te lo suplico, hare lo que quieras, pero por favor, déjame servirte!- Dijo Rainbow en el tono más suplicante que pudo conseguir y espero que eso fuera suficiente

Discord toco un botón y su teléfono apago la luz, había terminado de grabar, al mismo tiempo el chico de piel gris se rio divertido y miro a Rainbow a los ojos, los cuales ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas, algunas de estas rodaban por sus mejillas, seguramente por al vergüenza.

-Muy bien Rainbow, lo hiciste perfecto- Dijo Discord divertido- Te enviare una copia como recuerdo- Agrego Discord presionando su teléfono

-Entonces, ahora tenemos un trato- Dijo Rainbow quien había vuelto a mirar al piso

Para sorpresa de Rainbow Discord se arrodillo frente a ella y con suavidad acaricio su mejilla dedicándole nuevamente esa sonrisa suave que hacia solo un tiempo atrás le había parecido atractiva- Por supuesto que si Rainbow- Dijo Discord en tono cálido mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Rainbow- Eres una buena chica-

Tras decir esto Discord se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de la azotea, abrió la puerta y antes de irse miro por última vez a Rainbow Dash.

-Te contactare por tu teléfono para decirte que hacer, por ahora solo descansa- Dijo el chico de piel gris y salió de la azotea cerrando la puerta tras el

Rainbow se quedó de rodillas por un momento, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, la habían humillado y la habían derrotado y ahora, ahora debía aceptar esas horribles consecuencias, ese era acaso el castigo por su crimen; Rainbow estaba muy afectada pero además estaba sorprendía pues por alguna razón aun con todo lo anterior, su corazón estaba muy acelerado y locamente emocionado.

 **Muy bien gente hasta aquí llegamos esta vez, espero les gustara el capítulo esta también es la primera vez que escribo una pelea de solo puños, sin armas y sin magia me gustaría oír sus opiniones sobre esta, les gusto, les pareció real, que mejorarían.**

 **Sé que demore mucho con esta actualización, pero entiéndanme, he estado muy enredado con muchas cosas, por favor algo de paciencia.**

 **Bueno como saben para los que siguen SMD "Sol y mariposas en discordia", después del próximo capítulo titulado "¿Quién eres?", tendremos un especial de preguntas y un especial llamado "Bar", en este capítulo los estudios JMDRG también celebramos 3 años de fundación, que SMD supero los 100 favoritos y los 120 Follows, además de que probablemente en ese momento tendremos 500 Review. Si son muchas cosas importantes y por eso queremos hacer algo súper mega ultra especial.**

 **Primero queremos premiar a nuestros actores: Por favor dejen en Reviews en SMD o aquí, su pareja favorita, su personaje favorito, la pareja que más odian o menos les gusta y el personaje que más odian (de la historia no de la serie), pues les daremos premios por estos votos; también queremos que voten por su capítulo favorito. (esto pueden ponerlo en un Review aquí o en una Review del nuevo capítulo de SMD cuando lo suba o mandarlo por MP, la votación se cerrara dos días antes de subir el especial "Bar" ósea que hay bastante tiempo, avisaremos por noticiero Fanfiction cuando se cierre la votación)**

 **Segundo: Premiar a nuestros lectores, no les diré las categorías pero quiero avisarles les daremos algunos premios a nuestros lectores por algunas cosas en específico así que estén pendientes del especial (quizás les toque un premio)**

 **Tercero: Ya habíamos hablado de esto pero pues haremos un especial de preguntas tipo rueda de prensa así que piensen sus preguntas**

 **Cuarto: El capítulo del Bar, un capitulo muy pero que muy pedido donde nuestros protagonistas irán a beber alcohol y discutir sus problemas, tendremos todo para armar un alboroto, alcohol, karaoke, dulces y claro tensión romántica. Este capítulo se publicara en SMD pero será un Spin Off es decir lo que pase en este capítulo no afectara la historia.**

 **Concurso: Eso nos lleva a este concurso aquí en Mascota, en este capítulo hicimos una referencia a la banda favorita de Rainbow, bueno esta banda está basada en una banda de otra historia, una historia más o menos conocida que puede ser de un libro, película, serie, anime o manga; su misión es descubrir que banda inspiro esta referencia y de donde es y cuando lo descubran deben escribir en una Review en este Fic el nombre de la primera vocalista de esta banda, la primera persona que lo escriba y lo envié gana el concurso**

 **Reglas: El Review debe ser de una cuenta con usuario en esta página (dado que al ganador debo enviarle MP), solo vale un intento por persona, el nombre debe estar bien escrito.**

 **Premio: Su OC tendrá una participación en la historia de Bar, espero este premio les guste y se animen a participar.**

 **Bueno después de todo esto, es hora de despedirme, espero disfrutaran este nuevo capítulo, como siempre lo digo todo Review, todo Follow y todo favorito se agradece y aprecia profundamente y sin nada más que decir nos leemos luego**

 **PD: Quiero agradecer a "Noticiero Fanfiction", por siempre dar mis avisos, les recomiendo seguirlos pues siempre aviso por ahí cuando voy a actualizar mis Fics**


End file.
